RickxJulie One-Shots Collection
by trashunlimited
Summary: This is just a place for me to put any other Rick x Julie content I make, and will be updated at random. (since there are AUs, the only genre I put is romance)
1. Julie Lives AU-Part 1

**Summery: What if Julie hadn't died? In this AU, Julie and Rick reunite, make amends and some family bonding occurs, a happy ending for everyone.**

**a/n: This first one is really long, it took up 17 pages on Google Docs too, as I had a lot to cover. The idea of an AU where Julie manages to survive, instead of dying like normal. It's what she deserves after all.**

**The "M" rating applies even here, as this does have a smut scene. If you were separated from your partner for years and were super touch starved, of course you'll fuck.**

* * *

Ever since Rick had just disappeared, Julie felt so lost and alone. She was miserable and depressed being without the love of her life, her heart ached for him, wanted him to return to her. The last time she had felt like this was after the death of her parents, but at least this time, she had the hope of Rick being alive. No...she didn't hope, she knew he was still alive and out there somewhere. Her Rick was far too strong for anyone to kill him.

But it didn't do much to soothe her pain and sadness, she didn't know where he was, she was still worried about him. Rick wouldn't just up and leave for no reason, and Julie had speculated the reason, she knew him better than anyone and figured she could get an idea of where he was. Rick was a dangerous, prolific intergalactic criminal, and she knew that had to do with his sudden disappearance. Maybe he was trying to keep her and Beth safe? But what exactly was he trying to keep them safe from? An enemy of his most likely. However, Rick had tons in the past and hadn't left then, so whoever this enemy was had to be important.

Julie lay on her bed, holding onto a framed picture of her and Rick on their wedding day. Her fingers tracing his face while she tried to hold back her tears. She still thought he looked so handsome in his suit, and also thought it was funny how he was looking at her instead of the person taking the picture. Even though she was trying to hold back the tears, they flowed down eventually, she knew she needed him in order to be happy. Without Rick, Julie's life felt empty, lonely and she in turn felt incomplete.

Around her neck was the lilac-coloured pendant Rick had gotten for her all those years ago, she never took it off, as Julie wanted to keep everything relating to Rick close to her, including the gifts he had given her over the years. She even still kept the crystal rose he had gotten for her, and another necklace, that had a blue sapphire cut into the shape of a heart on it as well.

Julie wondered if Rick would still find her beautiful. She had been injected with an anti-aging serum by him a while ago, and it kept her body still as voluptuous and desirable as it was in her 20s. Still...her hair had dulled in colour, and she had wrinkles under her eyes. She couldn't help but worry about this stuff, with her past insecurities and the fact she didn't have Rick to make her feel confident. Julie sighed, putting a hand on her hips and looking downtrodden.

Despite the fact Rick had abandoned her for whatever reason, Julie still loved him. The memories of the happy moments they shared together was a constant in her mind. She had once told him nothing could ever make her stop loving him, and it was true, not even this was enough to convince her not to. Before Rick left, there had never been even any issues in their relationship, it was mainly just Rick leaving for longer and longer periods of time. She had been understandably concerned, but he had told her it was okay, she shouldn't worry, and he'll be fine. She trusted him, so never argued.

Looking back however, Julie realised she should've said something. She wondered that if she had, maybe Rick would still be here with her. At this, her lips trembled and she broke down into sobs.

Julie missed everything about her husband. His loving embrace, his kisses, his touch, and the little things like his laugh and smile. She missed...just..him in general. She longed to once again wake up in the morning and be greeted by Rick's sleeping face. Sleeping without him was so hard, the bed they once shared felt so empty without him in it with her. She spent most nights crying herself to sleep, or being unable to sleep. Julie also would have nightmares involving Rick, but when she would wake up in a panic, he wouldn't be there to make her feel better.

She wasn't completely alone thankfully, she talked to her old friends Mark and Vivian from time to time, and she still had their daughter and only child, Beth, around. But it didn't do much to soothe her pain, considering Beth now hated her and blamed her for Rick leaving, saying that because Julie was unremarkable and mundane, Rick had gotten bored of her and so left. Julie knew this couldn't be true, but hearing her daughter say something so horrible about her broke her heart even more.

Ever since Beth was a child, she had preferred Rick over her, just because Rick was cooler. It had always upset her, and even back then, Beth didn't seem to care much about her. Whenever she saw Julie try and help Rick out, she'd call her mean and say he's perfect and awesome just the way he is. It bothered Julie so much, and now it seemed Beth outright hated her. Julie had always seen her daughter as a show of her and Rick's love, and to see her act like this hurt a lot.

Even with Julie's sadness, she tried to remain a loving, supportive mother. She would sometimes hear Beth alone in her room crying, the first time she tried to come in to console her, Beth got angry and pushed her away. She did that every time Julie tried to help, so she gave up. But it didn't lessen how much it upset Julie to hear her daughter crying, she knew Beth was heartbroken about Rick leaving just as much as she was.

* * *

When prom night came, Beth had gotten a pretty crimson-red prom dress for the occasion. Julie was smiling at her. "You look so beautiful in that dress! I bet you'll end up as prom queen!"

Beth rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Julie looked dejected, but tried to stay supportive as always. "Just try to be careful okay sweetie? I know how you teenagers can be and all."

"Ugh! It'll be fine! Stop worrying so much!" Beth snarled. "And anyways, I have to get going now, so quit bothering me." With that, she left, slamming the door behind her.

Julie felt tears well in her eyes, no matter how kind and loving she tried to be, Beth never cared and acted so nasty towards her. She tried to shake it off, but it hurt her so much..

A few weeks after prom, Julie, and Beth herself noticed something was off with her. She would randomly have cravings, she felt so tired more often, and suffered from rapid mood swings. They both suspected she was pregnant, but Julie didn't want to upset her, so never brought it up. Beth on the other hand, decided to confirm it herself, so one day after school she went out and bought a pregnancy test. Much to her shock and dismay, the results were positive, she was indeed pregnant.

Beth gripped onto the pregnancy test in anger, she knew who was to blame for getting her pregnant. When she had went to prom, she had encountered a boy there her age, who had a massive crush on her, and long story short, they ended up having sex. In her state of ecstasy, Beth hadn't paid much mind when he had pulled out, but now she knew it hadn't been enough.

She left the bathroom and arrived into the living room where Julie was, her face blank. Julie looked over at her in concern. "Are you okay sweetie?" She asked.

"I'm fine! I just..I'm pregnant.." Beth sighed.

"Oh…" Julie's voice didn't hide her disappointment. "Well...what do you want to do about it? You have to make a big decision eventually, are you going to keep the baby or have an abortion?"

Beth turned away, feeling annoyed and angry. "Obviously I'm getting rid of it! I'm only seventeen! I can't handle this!"

Julie thought for a moment. "That's fair, you could also talk to the boy who got you pregnant to begin with. I think he deserves just as much a say in this as you do, he is the baby's father after all."

"But he-"

"Beth, it's alright. I'm here for you, just try to think this through properly okay?"

Angrily, Beth stormed into her room, feeling enraged and upset that she was now pregnant, with no idea what to do. Maybe she should go talk to him...he seemed nice enough after all, and she hoped he wouldn't push her away and reject her.

* * *

Beth was surprised that when she had went to talk to him, Jerry had been shocked himself, but was actually okay with it. He had seemed amendment about keeping the baby, but Beth refused. Jerry was dejected by this, but didn't argue, as she was the one carrying the child in the first place, not him.

With her mind seemingly made up, she told Julie she had concluded she wanted an abortion, and she complied, driving both Beth and Jerry over to the abortion clinic. But on the way there, the tire blew out, and so Julie left the car to get help. Jerry took the opportunity to try and convince her to not have an abortion. Beth listened to him intently, and ended up deciding maybe she should keep the baby. When Julie had returned, Beth told her she'd changed her mind, Julie was okay with this, and after the tire was pumped back up again, they turned around and drove home.

After several months, and Julie trying to help Beth during her pregnancy, the baby was finally born, a girl Beth and Jerry decided to name Summer.

Julie took to looking after Summer while Beth and Jerry continued to go to school. She instantly took a liking to the infant, and found that she really took her mind off things. Beth was hesitant to let her mother look after Summer, but knew no one else really could while she and Jerry were off.

A few years passed, and another baby was born, this time a boy named Mortimer, or just Morty for short. Once again, Julie continued to help look after him and keep both her grandchildren company. Beth still held resentment towards her mother, but at the same time, she loved both her children and was happy to see them doing well with her.

Still, both Julie and Beth awaited the day Rick would return. Despite the happiness Beth had felt from being a mother, and having a family of her own with Jerry, who was now her husband(even if she wasn't sure if she loved him and their relationship wasn't the best), she missed Rick and wanted to reconnect with her father dearly. While Julie still longed to reunite with her beloved husband again, her heart aching for him..

* * *

Rick was by himself, sitting in a cot, staring off into space. He couldn't stop thinking about Julie, his loving and beautiful wife, who he missed more than words could describe. He thought about her everyday, hoping that she was okay, although he worried for her and couldn't imagine how she must feel that he just up and left her.

But Rick felt he had a good reason for doing so, there was a war raging with the Galactic Federation, and he'd left not only to fight in it alongside Birdperson and Squanchy, but also to keep Julie and Beth safe. He couldn't risk the people he loved the most in the multiverse getting hurt, or worse, because of him. Rick had decided against telling Julie, not wanting to worry her or have her try and convince him otherwise. At the same time, he felt guilty, not knowing how she and Beth were doing, and feared trying to contact them as the Federation could find out where they were.

Thankfully, there was an end in sight to the war, and Rick now didn't care if they won or lost, they'd knocked the Feds down a peg, which was good enough for him. That, and it bring him closer to seeing his family again. A few days ago, Birdperson had successfully defeated tons of Gromflimites on Glapflap's third moon, freeing it from the Feds. It was a victory worth celebrating. Rick had also had his fair share of victories, being incredibly powerful and all, the Gromflimites never stood a chance.

Knowing the war was close to over made Rick overjoyed, he had been filled with so much inner pain, guilt, misery and loneliness since he left, and he knew returning home would rid those feelings. He had also been feeling empty and incomplete, something that once again, would be rid by returning home, and mainly seeing Julie again.

Rick found himself longing for her kisses, her soft touches, her warmth, and really everything about her. She was the love of his life, and he was dead set on seeing her again. When they would reunite, he'd kiss her, hold her close and apologize for running away. She'd forgive him, and then they would make hot passionate love together. He had been so touch starved that it was ridiculous, and hadn't been able to fuck her in so long it was making him insane. Rick hadn't been able to fuck in general either, he refused to cheat on Julie after all, the lack of sex driving him even crazier.

Laying alone in his cot, with just him in it, felt so wrong. He wished Julie was by his side, kissing him and holding him close to her. Rick also had taken a lot of injuries over the years, and loathed looking after them himself, as in his mind, that was Julie's job, she looked after his injuries, not he himself, it felt wrong.

The nights were always so hard, in the past, he could wake up and have his wife by his side, he had her if he ever felt miserable, or had a nightmare, or anything at all. He hated sleeping by himself, and couldn't wait to able to be with her again.

* * *

When the war reached its end, Rick said his farewells to Birdperson and Squanchy, but before he could leave, Birdperson voiced his concern. "How do you think Julie will react to seeing you again? I know she loves you and all but-"

"Pssh, y-y-you don't know Julie like I do, everything will be f-fine."

"Rick…"

"There's nothing to worry about Bird-Birdperson, it's gonna all work itself out in the end." Rick assured him, then left using his portal gun.

"Julie's not gonna be squanch to squanch him is she?" Squanchy asked.

Birdperson sighed. "I don't think she'll be mad just...she might feel really hurt Rick left without any explanation." At this, Squanchy nodded knowingly.

* * *

When Rick returned home, it was nighttime. The air was cool, and in the sky, he could see the glow of the moon and the stars shining bright. He looked at the house, and it appeared that all the lights were off, so he figured Julie was asleep. He hated to wake her up….but...she wouldn't mind once she saw him.

Rick opened the door and stepped inside, faced with the eerie silence. He walked upstairs, and decided that before he went to see Julie, that he'd briefly see Beth. However, when he opened the door to her room, she wasn't there. He was momentarily confused, but realized she must've moved out. But why so early though? He'd have to ask Julie about it.

He entered his and Julie's room, and found her fast asleep. She looked so peaceful and...even after all this time...so beautiful, he was so lucky. He also noticed on her nightstand lay the lilac pendant he had given her years ago, and her wedding ring; it made him remember that he had kept his too in his pocket, a simple silver band. He was touched she still kept that stuff close to her.

Rick moved her head a bit to wake her up, which worked, as he saw Julie's eyes fluttered open. She looked around, confused, before her eyes locked onto Rick, and she stared at him in shock and disbelief. "Rick? Is it really you sweetie?" She asked.

He chuckled. "It's r-really me."

Julie sat up and rubbed her eyes, still feeling unsure. "Tell me this isn't a dream.."

"It's not a d-dream." Rick assured her, pinching her arm lightly to confirm it. "See? I'm here for r-real this t-time."

Tears of joy welled in her eyes, knowing now for certain that her soulmate, her true love, her other half, had finally returned to her. She hugged him and began to sob. "Oh Rick...I missed you so much...I've been thinking about you and waiting for you everyday.." She cried. "Where did you go? Why didn't you say anything? Why...why did you leave me?" At that last question, her sobs intensified, and Rick felt so terrible.

Rick rubbed and patted her back sweetly, keeping her close to him. "I'm s-s-sorry...I'm so s-sorry..I didn't want to leave y-y-you b-but…" He took a deep breath. "Let me explain." He then wiped one of her tears away.

Julie sniffled a bit. "Okay.."

"The Galactic Federation started gaining a-a lot more power and influence years ago, and, well, they began to take over a lot of planets. They overtook the planets they conquered and ruled them in a controlling, dominating and authoritarian manner. For example, they force y-you to eat pills, all the time for every m-meal."

She gasped. "Oh my goodness...that sounds so awful..but what was the difference between them and the fyralogins?"

"The fyralogins were still controlling and all, but think of the way empires on Earth ruled their colonies, it's like that. The Federation dials that shit up to el-eleven." Rick explained. "Y-You know me, I hate governments and authority, I don't like b-being told where to go and what to do; I especially can't stand governments that are authoritarian, so I knew I needed to do something. Mainly with the help of Birdperson and Squanchy, we rebelled and started a war. That's why I was gone Julie, I left to fight to protect you and Beth, I c-couldn't risk our p-planet falling into the control of the Federation."

Knowing the truth did comfort Julie, and she wiped more tears away, however, something was still bugging her. "Why didn't you tell me though? I was so worried about you…"

He sighed sadly. "That's exactly why I didn't tell y-you, because I didn't want you to worry about me. I didn't try and contact you either because...the Federation c-could've found y-you."

Julie giggled through her tears. "Rick, I'm your wife, it's my job to worry about you."

He giggled in return. "Y-Yeah...y-y-you got a point there. But again, I'm so sorry...for everything. I missed you and thought about you everyday too. Everytime I killed a gromflimite, I felt like it was one step closer to being with you and Beth again, and...I killed tons of them too. Speaking of Beth, where is s-she?"

Julie looked down for a moment and crossed her arms, her expression going depressed again. "Rick...you really should've told us why you left, because she blames me for you leaving. She thought because she thinks I'm mundane and unremarkable, that you got bored of me. She became really nasty, she never smiled at me, she wouldn't let me help her, she just kept pushing me away.." She started to break down into sobs again.

Rick looked at her knowingly. "O-Of course...I should've known this would happen.."

"It's okay.." Julie mumbled. "Beth has been doing better now. While you were gone, a boy at her school named Jerry got her pregnant, she ended up keeping the baby, they got married, and moved away. She had another baby not all that long ago either."

Rick's expression darkened, and he became angry. "What? She got knocked up when she was still in school? And she fucking married the guy too? Why?"

"She thought it was best, she wanted things to be...different this time. She told me she didn't want her children to go through what she had to."

He then felt bad at this. "I'm such an ass...if I had b-been a better fa-father…"

"It's okay.." Julie said softly. "Let's put it all behind us. You're a grandpa now, I'm sure you'd love to meet your grandchildren."

He softened, looking at her sweetly. "Y-You're right, I should see them..what are their names?"

"Summer and Mortimer, but he's called Morty for short."

"Summer and….what?" He laughed. "I had no idea Beth would be into such an old-fashioned name."

She laughed back. "Oh it's fine. Morty is a very sensitive baby, he cries so easily, and he likes to be held all the time. He's at an age where he should be walking, but he isn't...Beth and Jerry don't know what's wrong with him."

Rick thought for a moment. "Well, I guess the kid has some kind of developmental disability? I mean..having kids so young comes with some nasty side effects.."

"That's true.." Julie admitted. She didn't say anything for a time after that, content to relax in her husband's arms.

Then, she remembered something. "Anyways...why don't we..um…"

"Why don't we what?" He raised a side of his unibrow, eyeing her. He pulled her away, and his body began to heat up when he saw she was wearing nothing but an oversized "The Flesh Curtains" t-shirt. "Julie...why are y-you still wearing that?" He asked.

"I...I like it, it made me feel close to you again."

"And n-n-nothing else? Not even any…"

Julie rubbed her legs together. "I missed you so much baby..I need.." He kissed her passionately, and they soon moaned into it, before pulling away.

"Y-You need me?" He panted.

"It's been so long.." Julie admitted. "I had to..touch myself all the time instead, but it was never enough, I need your touch, I need to feel you again.."

Rick bit his lip, and his pants began to tighten. He needed her so much too… "I had to do the same, it was agonizing not to be able to touch you baby.."

Julie whimpered and kissed him again, he moved his hands down her curves, until he reached her now wet sex, and began to stroke it. "Mmm oh Rick!" She moaned out. "Please don't stop sweetie...oh please.."

He growled and continued to stroke her slit, watching as she cried out and begged for him. The last time they had done this was the night he'd left, and that had been years ago. His cock was pulsing with need, wanting to be inside her, but he managed to resist it.

Rick shoved her down on the bed, then pulled up her shirt to reveal her soaked pussy. Licking his lips, he began to eagerly lick her pussy, making Julie moan and squirm. The sounds of her moans were music to his ears, he had missed hearing them so much, and he had missed her taste, which was still as sweet as ever.

His tongue traced over her clit, which he began to lick and suck on. Her cries became more desperate and needy, and it didn't take long for her to cum. "That was the best orgasm I had in such a long time…" She breathed. "I love you so much Rick." She then kissed him sweetly.

"Oh, I think you're gonna have some even better ones tonight." He chuckled, and went back to eating her out.

This time, she came again, just a little sooner, as her sex was more sensitive now. But Rick wouldn't stop, he was so desperate to taste her again, and he kept making her cum. "Uhhh Rick stop! Please..I can't…" Julie pleaded, feeling drained from cumming so much.

Rick groaned in pleasure, his cock twitching in his pants, he needed to take them off now. He pulled away, his mouth still dripping with her juices. Julie watched intently as he took off his clothing, when his lab coat and shirt were off, she gasped; Rick was covered in wounds, not only that, but his muscles were still strong and tight, perhaps even more so than when he was younger. Julie figured it was because of all the fighting he did in the war.

He then removed the rest of his clothing, except his boxers, intent on teasing her. Julie bit her lip, her eyes focused on the massive bulge. Slowly but surely, Rick took off his boxers, freeing his aching erection, a suggestive look on his face.

Julie gasped, it had been so long since she'd seen his cock. She needed it, needed him, so badly. She took off her shirt, revealing her naked body, which seemed to get a rise out of Rick, and she noticed his cock throb and twitch with excitement.

"I need you Rick.." She smiled. "Please..let me try and make you feel good again." As she said this, she moved closer so her face was in front of his dick.

"Go ahead..I n-need th-this too." He grunted

With that, Julie happily took his cock in her mouth, making Rick hiss in pleasure and grip onto the blanket. She sucked him off, relishing in being able to pleasure him again, being able to hear the noises he made that showed how much he wanted her.

"Fuck.." He groaned, thrusting his hips up in need. It had been too long since he'd felt her soft lips wrapped around his cock, and it was becoming a little too much for him to handle. He forcefully pulled Julie's face up and pushed her off him and down on the bed.

"Rick?" Julie whimpered, a little confused.

"I can't take it anymore Julie! I need to fuck y-y-you!" He confessed, before shoving his cock into her warmth. Julie let out a soft cry in a mix of pain and pleasure, her body having to get used to Rick's large size again.

She grabbed onto him desperately as he took her, thrusting intensely within her. The pace of his thrusts showed he much he wanted her, how starved for her had been all those years. Julie felt so bad for him, wishing she had been able to be there for him when he needed her, but now she could be. Rick's hands were gripping onto her hips as he continued to thrust inside, moving around like a madman, and perhaps the lack of sex for so many years had driven him...a little crazy..

"Ohhh Rick!" Julie moaned. "I missed this so much...please...ahhh...don't...mmm..leave me again.."

"Ngh...I'm never gonna leave you again..." Rick snarled in pleasure. "Not for..ahhh! Not for anything in the whole fucking multiverse baby girl!"

Rick came inside her soon after that, pumping his cum into her pussy. Julie came too while arching her back, then panted heavily while staring at him. "I need...more...is that okay?"

"Oh that's more than okay baby girl." Rick responded, licking his lips. "Get over here, and ride my cock."

Julie obeyed eagerly, and slowly slid down on his length, making them moan in unison. She wrapped her arms around him as she bounced up and down on his cock, while he kept his hands on her breasts, fondling them a little.

She felt so glad that she could finally do this with Rick again, finally have their bodies close and connected once more. It reminded her of the first time she and him had made love, back when she was so young, innocent and naive. Rick had changed her, for the better, making her more confident, brave and assertive, but when he left, she reverted back to the way she had been all those years ago. Now, Julie hoped he could bring that confidence, bravery and assertiveness out of her again.

Rick thrust into her quickly, and their bodies began to move in synch with each other. Julie bit her lip, not being able to get enough of feeling Rick's massive length inside her. Soon, she came, arching her back all the while, and Rick followed.

After being denied each other for so long, two rounds wasn't enough, they needed more, and so they kept going until both felt satisfied. They had both come so much, especially Julie, and now were drained of their energy.

They got under the covers, still naked, and held onto each other as they fell asleep. It was then that promised they each other they would never part again.

* * *

When the morning came, Rick opened his eyes, and was surprised to see Julie sleeping next to him. This couldn't be real could it? It wasn't really her was it? He blinked, but she was still there, he pinched himself, and yet again she was still there.

The memories of last night washed over him, they had finally reunited and made love together. She had her luscious breasts pressed against his chest, looking so beautiful and peaceful laying with him, her hands wrapped around him. He rested a hand on her face, feeling the softness of her delicate skin, he felt relieved to be with her again. Now, Rick was no longer lonely, empty, depressed and incomplete, and he could finally be whole and happy again.

He watched as Julie opened her eyes, a smile forming on her face as she looked at him. Sure, his hair was blue now and all but...she still thought her husband was so handsome and hot, especially with those muscles. "Good morning sweetie.." She greeted sleepily.

"Morning," He greeted back, looking equally as tired. "This is...le-legit the b-best I've slept in years, and I k-know why, y-you're here."

She blushed shyly. "Same for me...I spent most nights so sad and alone but now...it doesn't have to be that way anymore, you're here and that's all that matters to me." She kissed him sweetly, and he sighed in content.

For a while, they simply laid there together, relaxing and feeling calm and content. Julie took in her lover's musky chemical scent, which she had missed so much, and it only made her feel better. Rick took in Julie's scent as well, which was sweet and flowery, and he became even more mellow too.

Julie leaned back a bit and let her fingers trace over his wounds, she felt so awful for him, getting a clear idea of how much he'd suffered physically. "I should tend to these...I was so focused on...other things last night, that I forgot about them."

Rick shook his head. "It's alright, they're healing on their own."

"Can I at least try to help, please?" Julie asked hopefully. "It's going to keep bugging me if I don't do something."

"Alright, f-fine." He gave in.

Julie grinned as Rick sat up, and she went to take out her first aid kit, before returning to their bed and starting to help him. He was right in that some of his wounds were older and healing themselves, and so Julie didn't focus too much on those; instead her focus was on his newer, fresher wounds, some of which looked really deep and painful. Rick did his best to relax as Julie helped him, the fact she was doing this now instead of him certainly helped, as now it felt right.

When she finished, he gave her a gentle smile, feeling content, and she returned it. Julie felt so happy her husband was now feeling and doing a lot better because of her.

"Do you want to get some breakfast now?" Julie asked. "I'll be sure to make pancakes, your favourite!"

He grinned. "Y-You b-b-bet."

Julie hugged him, then proceeded to get off the bed and put on her purple housecoat. Rick followed her, and put on a pale blue housecoat, then the two headed downstairs for the kitchen. Rick sat on the couch and turned on the TV, as Julie started making breakfast.

Since Rick had been away from Earth for years, he wasn't caught up with any events or any shows, old and new. He also saw how slightly different TVs looked now, as well as some other technology like phones. But, well, after seeing so many technologically advanced alien civilizations, nothing could ever impress him; still, it was nice to see how far Earth had come. He figured he'd find some shows to watch himself, but ask Julie later about events that had happened.

Julie eventually finished making their breakfast, and brought over two plates in each hand with two pancakes on them, and put them in the coffee table, before getting the syrup and some utensils.

When Rick took a bite of the pancakes, he remembered just how delicious the pancakes she made always were, and why he loved them so much. He hungrily began munching down on them, making Julie giggle. After taking a few delicate bites of her own pancakes, she decided to bring something up. "After breakfast, I think we should go see Beth, Summer and Morty. What do you think Rick?"

"Alright...it's j-just…" Rick sighed.

Julie gave him a concerned look. "Are you worried about how Beth will react to seeing you again?"

"Yeah…" He admitted. "That, and it's been years since I've had to deal with kids. I won't know what to do."

"That's okay, I can help you, there's nothing to worry about. And with Beth...she may be a bit angry at first, but in the end, she'll be glad to have you back in her life." She assured him.

Her words did make him feel better, and eased his worries, so now he wasn't as nervous about going.

After breakfast, both Rick and Julie got dressed, and while they did, Rick noticed Julie put on her pendant and ring, prompting him to also put his wedding ring on. Then, they headed off to where the rest of their family was.

* * *

When they arrived, Julie knocked on the door, and was greeted by Beth, who was holding Morty. "Oh, it's you.." She muttered, not seeing Rick, as Julie had him hide behind her.

"I have a surprise for you sweetheart! I'm sure you'll love it!" Julie exclaimed.

Beth was confused, and watched in shock as Rick popped out. "D-Dad? Is it really you?" She stammered.

"It's r-really me.." He smiled slightly.

Julie walked over to Beth and beamed happily. "I'll leave you two alone to talk." She then gestured for Beth to hand her Morty, which she did, then walked into the living room where Summer was playing.

Beth looked back at her mother for a moment, watching how well she got along with her kids. She pressed her lips together nervously, then turned to face her father.

"Why did you leave me behind?" She asked angrily, a few tears streaming down her cheek.

"Sweetie, I'm s-s-sorry I j-just-".

"It's mom isn't it? I always suspected it had something to do with her."

Rick's expression changed to one of rage. "It had nothing to do with h-her! She told me that were blaming her for me leaving this whole time! You should never have treated her the way you did! I left your mother, and you, because I didn't want yo-you getting hurt!"

Beth was surprised, taking in his words. Her mother was so...boring...she paled in comparison to Rick, so her mind had automatically assumed that Rick had felt the same way, and left because he was bored of her. But now, she had to face the truth. "What...what was going on?"

"I'm an intergalactic criminal, o-one of the most wanted and dangerous in the entire galaxy, and was facing a war with the intergalactic government. If I had st-stayed, something could've happened to you and Julie, and I wasn't about to risk that." Rick explained.

Beth immediately felt a ton of guilt and remorse, her eyes looking back at her mother again, before going back to Rick. "But why did you love her? She isn't anything like you at all, not even close."

Rick really didn't want to talk about his feelings, but he knew in order for Beth to understand, he'd have to tell her. "I don't need someone like me, p-part of the reason I fell in love with J-Julie is because in comparison to everything else I had dealt with in the galaxy, she was different. I've been through a lot of crazy shit, normalcy was what I needed, and I found that in her. She changed my life, and I owe a lot to her, y-y-you shouldn't give a shit that she isn't like me. From the moment you were born, she loved you and cared for you after all, she's tried to be there for you and support y-you." He was surprised at everything he said, wondering if it had to do with the fact he and Julie were together again.

She looked down, feeling even more guilty and remorseful than before, she felt awful for the way she had always treated her mother, realizing finally how shallow and cruel she'd been. "I need...to talk to her.." She muttered.

Beth walked up to Julie, her hands clasped together. Julie looked up at her, and smiled. She got up and walked off somewhere with Beth, but had made sure to gesture to Rick to go play with Summer and Morty in her place, which he did so hesitantly.

When they were alone, Beth immediately hugged Julie, and began to sob. Julie was pleasantly surprised, and gently rubbed her back to comfort her. "I'm sorry.." Beth sobbed. "I didn't mean.."

"Shh..it's okay.." Julie told her assuringly. "I understand why you were so angry, you wanted someone to blame your problems on, I know you missed your father just as much as I did." Then, she wiped a few of Beth's tears away.

"The truth is.." Beth sniffled. "I...I blamed myself for Rick leaving, I thought I had somehow caused a rift between you two, but I didn't want to admit it. So, I blamed you for it, and you never punished me or scolded me or anything...so I kept doing it. I prefered Rick over you for something completely shallow and superficial, I'm so sorry.." She started to tear up again.

"Oh Beth..you could never have caused a rift between Rick and I, you were always important to both of us, even if it didn't seem that way when it came to Rick, we both have always loved you so much. And the reason you never got in trouble was because...well..I was so lonely without your father, he brought out the best in me, always made me feel more brave, strong, confident and assertive. Without him I just...felt...weak." Julie replied solemnly.

Beth hung her head, feeling so terrible for everything she'd done and said towards her mother. "I just...I don't think I deserve your forgiveness, not for the way I treated you."

Julie shook her head. "You're my daughter Beth, and I love and care about you more than you know. No more thinking about the past, let's focus on the here and now, okay?" She hugged her again, and Beth relaxed into it.

Beth didn't say anything for a while, just holding onto her mother tightly, not wanting to let go. Julie smiled at her softly. "Come on now, let's go see Rick, Summer and Morty and see how they're doing."

"Okay.." Beth nodded, and let go.

They walked over to the living room, where they saw Rick carrying Morty, who was holding onto his grandfather tightly. Beth was surprised, but Julie just smiled.

Summer saw Julie and Beth enter, then pointed at Rick and Morty to show them. "I think Morty likes grandpa!" She giggled.

Later in the day, Jerry returned home and found all five of them together, but he was shocked at seeing Rick, unsure who he was. Summer, upon seeing him, ran over to hug him.  
"Daddy!" She laughed.

Rick's attention was turned towards Jerry, and upon hearing what Summer said, knew exactly who this was, his eyes narrowing.

Jerry smiled at Summer and greeted her back, but when he looked at Rick, he gulped, becoming nervous. "Beth...whose this?"

"My father, Rick." She replied.

"But I thought-"

Before Jerry could finish, Rick got up and lumbered towards this, making him even more nervous. 'So...you're the asshole that got my daughter pregnant and fucked up her life huh?"

"Well...I didn't mean to get h-her pregnant a-and all I just-"

Rick grabbed onto his shirt and started yelling at him, before Julie went over to pull him off and calm him down. Jerry was shaken up, now frightened of Rick, and also feeling a bit taken aback by how different Beth's parents were. He just had Rick be completely enraged with him, while when he met Julie, she had been understanding and calm, it was pretty drastic.

Rick and Julie stayed around a little longer, with Julie feeling her heart warm at seeing how well Rick and Morty were getting along, before they said their goodbyes and left for home.

* * *

Upon their return home, Julie made them both supper, and they ate it while just relaxing and enjoying each other's company. After such a long time of being apart, all they wanted to do was be together.

When they went to go to sleep, Julie had decided it was time to bring something up that had been bothering her. "Rick...do you still think I'm..beautiful?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Regardless of his answer, he understood why she had those problems, remembering how insecure about her looks she'd been when they first met.

"It's just…my hair colour has dulled a bit, and now I have wrinkles under my eyes and-"

"Julie, I don't care about that stuff. Y-You don't need to worry about it so m-much you know."

Julie blushed, brushing her fingers through her hair slightly. "You don't...mind? At all?"

"Nope." Rick told her bluntly. "And neither should y-y-you, y-you're….f-f-fine...the way you are.."

Her blushed deepened. "You really think so?"

"Of course I do." He shrugged.

Julie shed a few tears of joy, and proceed to happily embrace him, before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"J-Julie? What are y-you doing?" He stammered out.

"I'm so lucky to be with you.." She sighed in content as she snuggled against his chest. Rick's heart was beating fast, and he was feeling oddly shy. It never ceased to amaze him how much she loved him, even after what he'd done.

"I'm the lucky one.." He chuckled.

"I'm glad you came back to me, I was so lost without you, and now? We both can finally be happy together again." Julie said, looking up at him.

"M-Me t-t-too." He looked back down at her lovingly, and they shared a sweet kiss.

They soon fell asleep, with Julie laying on top of Rick, wearing her old Flesh Curtains t-shirt again, both feeling content and relaxed, happy they were together again. The past few years when they were separated was now nothing but a faint memory, they would never let anything come between them, or separate them ever again.

* * *

**a/n: As you can guess, this results in a happy ending for everyone. Beth isn't drinking, Rick isn't drinking, and both are doing much better and are happier, healthier people. Rick also isn't a shitty, toxic, emotionally abusive and manipulative person. I also like to think Beth and Jerry have a better relationship, and all this by extension, makes it so Morty and Summer are doing better too. Well, I can tell why got killed off...hmm. As a grandma, Julie is like a stereotypical one who bakes cookies and knits you cute sweaters.**

**Originally, I had Beth and Julie have a good relationship, then I found out Beth saw her mother as mundane and unremarkable, blaming her for Rick leaving because of that, messed up. My whole think about Rick's wife being the better, supportive parent was confirmed too though, nice.**


	2. Julie Lives AU-Part 2

**Summery: Takes place in the present day/during the events of the show. Now a bit older, Rick and Julie are content in their lives as elderly grandparents, together.**

**(yes i know this is a one shots series, but where else am i gonna put this?)**

**a/n: This one took up 12 pages on google docs, not as much as the first one which was 17 pages, but that's still pretty long for me. Warning for nsfw content.**

* * *

Rick opened his eyes, blinking a bit due to the rays of light coming through the window. He groaned and turned over to the side, smiling upon seeing Julie, who was fast asleep.

It was hard to believe, even after all this time, that she was still here with him. He could remember the time after he and Julie had reunited, they'd been very affectionate with each other, spending most of their time together. After all those years of being separated, they had only wanted to be together, afraid that if they turned away for just a second that the other would be gone.

He remembered having a nightmare one night that involved him losing her. Rick had woken up in a panic, and had shed tears of joy when he'd seen Julie again. She'd comforted him as she always did. But even Julie had suffered through similar things too, she'd been just as scared to lose him as he'd been scared to lose her.

The years they'd spent apart were the worst years of their lives, they knew that without each other, they were incomplete, feeling empty and hollow inside. The misery and loneliness they'd felt without each other had been unbearable. When they'd reunited, their relationship had returned to what it was like when they'd first gotten together: very intimate, filled with affectionate and adoration for each other, but also they were very clingy too.

As the years had passed on, this slowly faded, and Rick and Julie's relationship was now relaxed and mature again. But sometimes, the fear of losing each other could still enter their minds.

Rick let his fingers trace over her gentle curves, before moving his fingers up to run through her white hair. Julie may be in her late 60s by now, but Rick still thought she was so beautiful, age hadn't withered her beauty away from her. Though her hair was no longer it's ginger colour and had fallen out a bit, turning it from long to medium in length, she still appeared gorgeous in his eyes. Julie had been upset about the changes to her hair, but had styled it a little differently to accommodate for it. Though Julie's self-confidence had increased due to Rick, sometimes she still felt insecure about her looks. But he would always be there to remind her he still loved how she looked.

Her eyes opened, and upon a seeing Rick, a smile formed on her face. "Morning Blueberry..." She said sleepily.

"Morning Gingersnap." He replied, giving her a gentle look back.

"Do you want me to go make breakfast?" Julie asked.

"Mmmm...nah...I wanna stay here with you…" Rick told her.

"Alrighty then…" She snickered. "Just don't fall asleep on me."

"I won't." He laughed, then proceeded to kiss her lips.

Julie let out a moan as they kissed, and when they pulled away, Rick got a devious idea and began kissing her neck, making her let out a few soft moans. He continued kissing down her body until he reached the tops of her breasts, making her whimper.

"Aw what's the matter my little Gingersnap? You need something to fully wake you up?" Rick teased.

Julie pressed her nude body against him desperately. "Please take me baby. Take me right now.." She begged.

"Needy little thing aren't you?" Rick chuckled. He too was also very, very naked. Her movements were getting him hard, so he stopped laughing and moaned a little. "Fuck…" He hissed out.

Age also hadn't withered away their passion nor their lust for each other. They still had just as much of a libido as they did in their youth. At this rate, it would never fade.

His cock was twitching and throbbing with excitement, eagerly wanting to thrust into her warmth. But first, he needed to get her ready.

Rick pushed her down on the bed and spread her legs open. Already was Julie a little wet.

"Wet already? Damn, you really are needy.." He teased.

"Just do it..right now..." She whined.

Rick laughed, and positioned his mouth against her slit, letting his hot breath brush against it. Julie quivered in pleasure. She wanted more, she wanted to feel his tongue on her pussy, licking it with that wicked tongue of his. "Please...lick me.." She begged, thrusting her hips up towards his mouth. "I want you Rick.."

He decided he couldn't tease her anymore, and let his tongue begin to lick her pussy.

"Uhhh Rick!" Julie cried out. She gripped a hand on his spiked blue hair, gently brushing her fingers against his bald spot as he pleasured her.

It didn't matter how many times he did this, it always felt amazing, he never failed to please her and make her cum, which she still did so easily. In fact, Julie thought he'd actually gotten much better. She also thought he was still so attractive. Sure, he had a bald spot now, but she didn't mind. In fact, Julie had playfully teased him about it too. Rick's hair was styled differently as well, it made him appear more like a stereotypical mad scientist, and she really liked it.

His tongue continued to trace over her soft pussy, and Julie was losing herself in the immense pleasure. "Rick! Don't stop...don't stop baby.." She moaned. Her moaning increased when his tongue finally moved onto her clit.

With all of the pleasurable feelings building up inside her, it didn't take long for Julie to cum. "Ohhh Riiiick!" Her cries filled the air as she came. Rick didn't stop licking her, making her cum more. When Julie finished, she felt drained and was heavily panting.

Rick moved over top of her and began rubbing his cock against her slit. She had already just came, and the feeling alone of his cock pressed against her pussy was enough to make her cum again.

He bit his lip as he watched her. His erection was painful, pulsing desperately, wanting inside her. Rick growled and shoved his cock into her warmth, making Julie moan in pleasure.

With that, he began to thrust into her roughly, his hands resting on her curvy hips. Rick couldn't stop staring at Julie, the way her large breasts bounced, her face contoured in ecstasy with her tongue hanging out, and the sounds of pleasure she made only added to it.

In their nearly 40 years of marriage, they'd still managed to be able to satisfy each other sexually. Rick particularly enjoyed spicing things up, being more of the kinky type over Julie. Regardless, she loved how kinky he could be, and despite being such a sweet and soft girl, loved whenever he was rough with her.

There was a new bonus now that came with age, Julie had already been through menopause, and now there was no way she could get pregnant. It eliminated the need for birth control, and they were both pretty happy about that.

Rick let out a low growl, feeling his orgasm coming. He looked down at Julie, hearing her soft moans, and couldn't take it any longer. "Fuck!" He yelled, filling her pussy to the brim with his hot cum.

He didn't stop though, wanting Julie to cum too, and after his own orgasm, it didn't take her very long. "Rick!" She gasped, cumming all over his throbbing erection.

Rick pulled out, his cock was soaked with cum, as was her pussy, which he saw was dripping with his cum. Julie's legs were shaking and she looked up at him, her face showing how satisfied she was. "That's...one way to wake up in the morning…" She giggled.

"Mmmm...take it you liked it?" He asked.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "Of course I did, I always do." Julie then pressed her lips against his cheek, giving him a sweet kiss.

Julie could still remember how needy and possessive Rick used to act during sex, back after they reunited. She never blamed him really, she'd been pretty needy too, and still kinda was. He'd been so upset back then, so clingy, but it wasn't that bad really.

She looked up at Rick, and pressed a hand against his chest. "Do you want some breakfast now?"

His stomach then growled, making them both laugh. "I think I do." Rick grinned.

When they went into the kitchen, Julie made them both some eggs and sausages, pouring them both some orange juice as well.

She smiled as she watched him eat. Ever since he'd came back into her life all those years ago, he'd been doing so much better. He had been a bit of a wreck initially, but with her help, Rick had regained his happiness, and was healthier too, he was eating better than ever, which Julie was grateful for.

Julie had also noticed Rick wasn't getting involved with as much criminal activity as he used to. When she'd asked about it, he told her he was just sick of running around and the people he loved being in danger constantly, these were his final years and he just wanted to spend them peacefully. This had made Julie also really happy, she'd never minded him being a criminal, but it made her feel glad he wasn't constantly getting hurt and wouldn't be straining his body anymore.

Today, she thought they could go visit their family again. Julie wanted to spend some time with them of course, and like any good grandmother would, she also wanted to bring them over some food. She had the idea of baking some chocolate chip cookies, and wanted Rick's help as well.

He'd gotten better at cooking over time, and she loved it. Julie recalled one morning when she'd woken up and saw Rick standing beside her with a plate of pancakes on a tray, and they didn't look like a disaster either. That morning, she'd happily ate the food he made, and insisted he eat something too. Rick had refused, but she ignored that and made him eat some of the pancakes he'd made.

"Rick, do you want to help me make some chocolate chip cookies?" Julie asked sweetly.

He looked up from his food. "What for?"

"Well, I want to bring them over to our family, and I think bringing them some food would be nice, especially for Morty and Summer." She explained.

"Aw, y-y-you know they got plenty to eat ri-right?" Rick laughed.

"I know, I know! I just can't help but worry for them, I want to make sure they're eating enough." She replied.

Rick smiled, she was always thinking of others, so easily worried for them, even now. "Alright, I'll help." He agreed.

Julie squealed in delight and hugged him. "Thank you my Blueberry Muffin! I'm sure everyone will love the cookies we make!"

Hearing her squeal made Rick chuckle a bit, she never stopped being so cute in his eyes.

With that, the two began making the cookies together. They worked together, and had a lot of fun. Rick decided to pull a harmless prank on her, letting the egg yolk land on her hand. She simply smiled and cleaned herself off with the kitchen sink. In retaliation, Julie got some of the vanilla extract right on his fingers. He had just laughed and cleaned them too.

When the cookies were being put on the tray, Rick had asked to eat some cookie dough, which he always did every time she made cookies. Julie had just nodded, a smile on her face, and watched as he ate some while the cookies baked in the oven.

The cookies had finally finished, and now it was time to bring them over. Julie covered them up, then Rick got out his portal gun, and they carried the cookies off to the rest of their family.

* * *

Knocking on the door to their house, they were greeted by their daughter Beth, who smiled upon seeing them.

"Hey Mom! Hey Dad!" Then she noticed the cookies Julie was holding. "You brought cookies?"

"Yep!" Julie beamed. "Can we come inside? I'm sure Morty and Summer will love these."

"Of course! Just set them on the counter." Beth replied.

Julie and Rick walked in through the door and headed into the kitchen, where Julie happily set the tray down on the counter. She saw Summer sitting down, staring at her cell phone, and gave her a smile.

"Hi Summer!" Julie greeted.

Summer looked up from her phone and smiled back. "Hey Grandma." She then noticed the cookies on the counter. "You brought cookies?"

"Eat as much as you want, but don't forget to save some for Morty!" Julie teased playfully.

"Speaking of M-M-Morty, where is he?" Rick asked.

"In his room." Summer replied nonchalantly.

"I'll go get him." He shrugged.

Rick walked upstairs and opened the door to Morty's room, and found him sitting on his bed with his laptop in front of him.

"Hey, quit jacking off ding dong, your grandma and I brought cookies." He told him in annoyance.

Morty looked up and was momentarily surprised. "Uh, y-yeah sure! I'll be down in a sec."

Rick then started to walk away, but saw Julie, and she didn't appear very happy with him.

"Don't be mean to Morty!" She scolded, and then started pulling him by the ear. "Apologize!"

"Okay okay! I'll apologize! I-I swear! Just let go of my ear!" He pleaded.

Julie smiled. "That's better." She then promptly let go of his ear.

Morty walked out of his room, and saw the scene before him.

"Grandpa has something to say." Julie told him.

Rick sighed. "I'm sorry I was an a-ass to you, okay?"

Morty was surprised by this, but knew Julie had definitely forced him to apologize, the look on her face said it all.

"It's okay R-Rick, I'm just gonna go eat the cookies you guys brought." He grinned, and headed off downstairs.

Julie watched him go, looking pleased, before turning to Rick.

"You shouldn't act rude to your own grandson you know."

"Yeah..I know…"

She went over to him and kissed his cheek softly. Julie loved her husband dearly, but sometimes she still had to keep him in line, she never liked when he acted a jerk towards people after all, especially their family. Julie knew Rick still had a tendency to bottle of feelings up, and pretend he doesn't care for others even though they both know he does.

"Don't worry about it," Julie assured him. "Let's go back downstairs."

At this, Rick nodded and they went back into the kitchen, were they saw Morty and Summer eating a few of the cookies. Julie was glad to see her grandchildren eating, she always liked knowing that they were eating. She figured it must be her natural instincts as a grandma after all.

* * *

After both Morty and Summer were feeling full, the cookies were stored away in the fridge. Julie and Rick wanted to stick around for a little while longer, happy to spend time with their family.

Beth walked over to Julie, looking pleased. "Thanks for coming here with Dad by the way. It's always so great having you around, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh it's nothing really. I love you and the rest of our family dearly, of course I want to be around here." Julie replied.

Beth's smile faded. She often still felt guilt for how she had always treated her mother in the past, how cruel she'd been. She never felt like she deserved her love or forgiveness.

Beth sighed. "I don't deserve your love Mom. I still find it amazing that you've forgiven me...after everything I said and did towards you.."

Julie gave her a sympathetic look. "Oh sweetheart, don't keep beating yourself up over that all the time. How many times have I told you, it's in the past? Just because you did something wrong in your past doesn't mean it defines who you are. You've already apologized, and I've already forgiven you. It's time to forgive yourself."

Beth didn't know what to say to this. Her mother was naturally very forgiving, maybe a little too forgiving. But in truth, she was grateful. She would be even more guilty if Julie hadn't forgiven her.

Tears began to well in her eyes. "I just...I really do love you too Mom, I always have. I was just an angsty teenager taking out my anger and problems on you."

"I know, and I don't blame you for being upset." Julie replied as she wiped a few of her tears away. "Come on, let's go over to the rest of our family okay?"

"Sounds good.." Beth smiled through her tears.

* * *

Julie and Rick both continued to spend time with their family. Later on, Morty decided he wanted to talk to his grandmother about something.

"H-Hey, Julie can I-I ask you about s-something?" He asked.

"Go ahead Morty." Julie smiled.

"Well..I know you're the romantic type and all, so I thought...that m-m-maybe you could help me with this. There's this girl at my school that I have a huge crush on, but I can barely even say t-two words to her.." Morty explained. "What should I d-do..?"

She thought for a moment. "I know how you feel, being shy can be really hard. But the important thing is that you must gather the courage to talk to this girl, and just be yourself. If she likes you for who you are, then I'm sure she'll be good for you. You can get to know her better, see if you have anything in common. And even if things don't work out, you'll find someone else eventually, even if it takes a while. When I met your grandpa, I was 27 and he was 31. Besides, you're a sweet boy, that girl is very lucky that you like her."

Morty blushed a little. "R-R-Really? You think so?"

"I know so." She said as she "booped" his nose, making him giggle.

"Thanks Julie, I f-feel a lot better now."

"I'm glad."

Julie always loved being a helping hand to her grandchildren, giving them advice and being there for them when they needed her. In the past, she'd comforted Morty about his lack of friends and the bullying he dealt with, telling him that everything would be okay and that she understood his pain, recalling her own youth. He'd been surprised, but was glad that he had someone who understood his feelings of isolation and loneliness, it brought him a sense of comfort. Julie had also been there for Summer too, advising her not to be so concerned with popularity, and trying to help comfort her after she found out Jerry and Beth were planning on having an abortion. When it came to her family, Julie did her best to put up a strong front, and show them just how much she loved and cared for each of them(she was even nice to Jerry too). But she didn't have to be that way with Rick, she could let out all her feelings of insecurity and doubt within her, and he'd be the one comforting and being there for her.

Speaking of Rick, Julie and Morty turned over to see him as he walked up to them. "What are you t-two talking about?"

"Morty here was just asking for advice about a girl has he a crush on at school." Julie informed him.

Rick chuckled at this. "Look M-Morty, just go up to her and oh...I-I don't know...say something about how p-pretty she is or whatever, no big deal."

Julie laughed. "Oh, like that's what you did to me when we met. If I remember correctly, you were really rude to me when we first met."

"Yeah but I won you over anyways in the end didn't I?" Rick teased playfully.

She rolled her eyes while smiling. "You sure did."

* * *

The two left soon after, saying their goodbyes to their family before returning home. Upon their arrival, Julie started making supper while Rick headed into his lab to work on something.

Julie found herself reminiscing on her happy memories with Rick, how lucky she felt to be with him, how glad she was that he was back in her life. She went to the fridge, and saw an old picture of them in their younger years, when Rick had taken her to a festival in town and they'd taken pictures at a photo booth. The first picture was of Julie hugging him while they both had big smiles on their faces, the second was of Rick giving her a surprise kiss on the cheek, and the third was of them sharing a kiss on the lips.

She stared at the ring on her finger and then at the necklace she wore almost all the time. Both had been gifts from him, she still remembered the day he'd given her the necklace, it was a thank you gift for always being there for him, but it grew in importance after they got together, and Julie considered it a symbol of their love. Rick had also made a necklace for Beth, but it was brown instead of lilac coloured like her's. The ring was her wedding ring, a symbol of her devotion to him, she wore it all the time, just like he always wore his. He was everything to her, and Julie knew she would always love him. Getting to grow old with him was so romantic in her eyes.

Upon finishing supper, she put some of it on a plate and walked towards the lab he had set up in their house. She remembered when they'd first moved in together and he'd just made a new room in the house for it. Sometimes he could spend so long in there, staying up all night working on something. Julie would check up on him, and if he fell asleep, she'd put a blanket over him and kiss him good night. She worried for him when he stayed up late, but at the same time, she did admire his passion and dedication for his work.

Julie knocked on the door and Rick opened it. He grinned when he saw the plate of dinner and grabbed it.

"Maybe you should come and eat dinner in the kitchen with me...it might be a bit dangerous to eat in your lab.." She suggested.

He chuckled. "Y-Yeah...you're r-right, I got some pretty dangerous chemicals in there right now, don't want any of it getting on my f-food."

The two ate their dinner together, talking and laughing all the while. Julie loved that even now, Rick still never failed to make her laugh and smile.

But after dinner, Rick could tell something was up with her. "You okay Gingersnap?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. It's just..well..I'm worried about Beth..even after all this time, she still can't forgive herself for how she used to treat me." She confessed.

"Aw it's fine, don't worry about it. At least she feels sorry about it, it's better than if she didn't. She'll get over it." Rick assured her.

"But how long will it take?"

"Eh, it's been about 14 years or so...so...I would assume it might at least take a couple more years. She won't feel guilty about it forever. Beth is just stuck in an unhappy marriage, and is just making her problems worse. You should just tell her to get a divorce, she'll listen to you."

"I don't know Rick...I really want them to try and work things out but-"

"They've tried, we both know that. I even got that them to go the best couples counselling in the galaxy and look how that turned out. It's just not gonna work. I don't want to have to deal with them arguing all the goddamn time w-w-we go over there." He complained.

Julie sighed. "If you really want me to say something, I will."

"Yes!" Rick cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

She giggled a little and handed him a messy plate. "Now come on, it's time to do the dishes."

Rick didn't really like doing something as mundane and boring as washing dishes, but he did them because she wanted him to. If he was going to do this, he decided he'd at least have to find a way to make it fun. He got a devious idea and "booped" her on the nose, covering it in bubbles. She giggled and "booped" him back, then they started flinging bubbles on each other.

After they finished doing the dishes, Rick went back to his lab and Julie headed into their room to read a book.

Later on, Rick came into their room, and Julie looked up at him and smiled. She patted her hand on his side of the bed, gesturing for him to come over to it. Rick took off his lab coat and shirt, then sat on his side of the bed, grinning at her. Julie blushed and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I'm so glad you're back in my life again, I love you so much Rick.."

He kissed her back. "Love y-y-you too Gingersnap."

Julie truly was glad to be with him again, he was so important to her, she was incomplete without him. He was her other half, her soulmate, the fact they'd managed to stay together for so long and still be so happy confirmed this in her mind. She knew he needed her just as much as she needed him. Rick had given her everything she'd ever wanted, she found true love with him, she'd married him, she'd started a family with him that she loved and cherished, and he'd even given her the courage to apply for her nursing job. She'd retired a few years ago from it, and now she was satisfied with her life. Julie was content to just spend the last years of her life in peace with the man she loved.

As they fell asleep together, Julie felt his warmth against her and slowly, the sounds of his breathing and his heartbeat lulled her to sleep...

* * *

**a/n: Ok...now that that's done, yes this would take place during the show, so that's why I referenced Beth and Jerry going to that couples therapy place in the episode "Big Trouble in Little Sanchez", the episodes would just be a bit different with Julie's existence. The Unity episode wouldn't even happen lmao.**

**And I love writing their relationship when they're both old, there's something very sweet about two old people who still are in a happy, healthy relationship.**

**Everyone in this AU is happier, even though Beth and Jerry still don't have a good relationship, Beth isn't drinking wine. Rick isn't drinking alcohol either, this is why he still doesn't burp. and I thought Julie being nice to Jerry and not treating him like the family punching bag made sense too.**


	3. Julie X Novelist Rick

**Summery: Rick is a talented, young novelist, but lately he can't find his creative muse, and feels uninspired. Julie, his wife, can tell something is wrong, and she attempts to help him out.**

**a/n: Novelist Rick is from the mobile game Pocket Mortys, which I do have, but I'm bad at lol.**

* * *

Rick was sitting alone at his desk, trying to come up with new ideas for his next novel. He started writing down some ideas, but quickly became frustrated when he could no longer think of anything, and started clutching onto his pen in anger. His writing started to become all messy, and he threw his pen down and crumpled up the piece of paper he'd been writing on, turning it into a ball a throwing it in the garbage can. He pressed his fists on his desk, and hit it with them, his annoyance getting worse.

He was a novelist, he'd written some novels in the past, and yet, here he was, unable to come up with any new ideas for another one. Rick knew he needed some type of creative muse to get the ideas flowing…

The door opened and out popped his wife, Julie, a concerned look on her face. "Is everything okay sweetie? I heard banging.."

Rick's face softened when he saw her. He could still remember the days before they'd met, when his works were dark and depressing, filled with themes of nihilism, loneliness, trauma and anguish. But when Julie had came into his life, his work had become more optimistic, more hopeful. Rick had always used his writing to pour out his feelings, and before meeting Julie, he'd been using them to let out his all the pain and misery in his life.

Julie had proved herself to be a ray of light in the darkness that was his life. She'd made him happier than he'd ever been, and showed him love and kindness when no one else had. His writing had started to reflect this, and while his fans hadn't exactly been thrilled, Rick didn't care. Because of Julie, he would no longer let his feelings of misery control him anymore.

"S-Sorry...just haven't been feeling very inspired. I can't think of any new ideas for next no-novel." He explained.

"Oh...is there anything I can do to help?" Julie asked worriedly.

At this point, he was really desperate to find inspiration, and he knew Julie could give him some. "Sure." He smiled.

"Thank you!" She beamed. "I'm not a writer so I don't know what would help you feel inspired, but I'll try my best."

Rick felt so glad to be married to her, so lucky he had her as his wife. She was always by his side, helping him out in any way she could, giving him love and understanding.

Though Julie, as she'd said, wasn't a writer like he was, she did love books, and had a passion for reading. He had been amused upon finding out her favourite genre was romance, having a disdain for it and thinking it was dumb. Rick's speciality had always been more darker genres, like horror, where he'd let out his inner pain.

But now he had a different outlook on things, seeing that the romance genre could have wonderful stories too. It was all because of her.

One of their favourite things to do together was read novels side by side, reading out loud and discussing their books. It was through this that he'd realised romance wasn't so dumb after all.

* * *

Julie had decided they should just spend the day together, hoping that her presence alone would help him out.

They went over to a local park, where they sat on a bench together. There were the sounds of birds chirping in the air, the smell of flowers and the sight of them too, along with a lovely willow tree in the distance. A cool breeze touched their skin.

"I wonder if the sight of nature will inspire you.." Julie wondered out loud to Rick.

He scanned around the park, taking in the sights. It wasn't all that bad of an idea he had to admit. "I think it'll work." Rick replied.

Julie was touched by this. "Really? That's wonderful! I hope it will!"

He chuckled and watched as she soon snuggled up against him, his heart beating faster. Rick kissed her forehead, making her nestle closer against him.

They stayed that way for a time, before Rick opened his eyes and scanned them around the park again. His eyes focused on a swing set, and he grinned excitedly. Rick pulled Julie up, who opened her eyes too. "What is it Rick?" She asked.

Rick pointed to the swing set. "Let's go over there!"

"Of course!" She giggled, and followed him as he ran off towards it.

They laughed together as they swung on the swing set, both filled with glee. After going on the swings, Julie took Rick's hand and they walked down a trail together. Rick felt very relaxed at this point, just having Julie nearby made him feel so much better, her presence simply had that effect on him.

* * *

They left the park soon after, but continued to spend the rest of the day together, getting a pizza and some sodas.

Julie hoped that by simply being around him that he could be inspired. She wanted to see him like that, filled with new ideas and a new story to write, and she would help him with it and would read his story when it was finished. It hurt Julie to see him hit a writer's block, and she would always do her best to get him out if it, like right now.

Night came, and Julie got another idea. "Let's go lay outside on the grass, we can look at the stars together." She suggested.

"Sounds good." Rick agreed. "But we should get a blanket f-first."

He did so, and brought it outside, laying it down on the grass. Rick and Julie then both laid on it, snuggling together as they watched the stars.

Rick did have to admit, he was feeling inspired now. It wasn't because of the park, or the stars, it was all her. Just being with Julie was giving him ideas. He looked down, seeing she had fallen asleep on him and smiled. Rick gently rubbed her back. He realized now that she was his creative muse.

He knew what he wanted to write, something for her. The things Rick wrote were never part of genres she tended to enjoy, and he wanted to change that. As Rick watched her sleep on him, ideas flowed through his mind.

Rick carried her bridal style to their room and laid her on their bed. She appeared to be so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her, his sleeping beauty.

Instead of sleeping himself, he went over to his desk and began writing out his ideas, not wanting to forget anything.

* * *

In the morning, Julie's eyes fluttered open, and she looked around, realizing she wasn't outside and was instead back on their bed. She knew that she must've fallen asleep, and Rick had brought her to there.

She turned beside her, and was surprised to see Rick wasn't there, it didn't even appear that he'd even been there at all.

Julie then saw him sleeping at his desk, and smiled softly. She got off the bed and walked over to him. It was there on his desk that she saw the notes, and was so pleased. Her plan to inspire him seemed to have worked.

She shook him a bit to get him up. "Rick...wake up sweetheart.." Julie softly told him.

Rick's eyes opened and he let out a yawn. Turning his head around, he saw Julie and smiled. "G-Good m-m-morning.." He greeted sleepily.

"I see you've been writing out ideas. Did I manage to help?" Julie asked hopefully.

"Yep." Rick confirmed. "Not in the way you think though. It turned out just having you around helped. You're my muse Julie."

Her face lit up at this. "Really? I'm your muse? Oh that's.." She was just so touched by his words, her heart fluttering at them. "What are you going to write about?"

"It's a surprise." He winked. "But I will say this: I'm writing something for you."

Julie's heart was beating faster now. "Thank you...that would be wonderful.." She then leaned in and kissed him.

Rick blushed and kissed her back. He knew his idea to write a story meant for her would be wonderful. If people wanted to complain...he didn't care. She was his wife, and the most important person in the world to him, he loved her more than anything.

When she left the room to go make them both breakfast, he went back to his notes and continued writing...


	4. Intergalactic Picnic

**Summery: On a distant planet, Julie and Rick have a picnic together.**

**a/n: I wanted to do this because when i wrote this initially, I felt I was hitting people with too much angst. So I just wanted to write some cute fluffy fic.**

* * *

Rick had been exploring different places in the galaxy, as he was trying to find planets he thought Julie would want to visit. He had recently came across one he was certain Julie would like, and decided to bring it up to her.

"It's a pretty simple place, got nice pastel colours, non-dangerous wildlife, and the sky is purple of all things." He explained.

Julie's interest was peaked. "That sounds lovely, do you think we could go there right now?"

Rick shrugged. "Sure."

He pulled out his portal gun, but Julie suddenly stopped him. "Wait, I have an idea. Could we have a picnic there?"

He nodded. "That sounds good."

"And you can help me make the food." Julie smiled. "I'm sure it'll be a lot more fun with your help."

"Ah r-really? I-I-I don't know.."

"Please?" She asked, giving him an adorable face.

Rick couldn't resist it much to his dismay. "Fine."

"Yay!" She beamed, and hugged him. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Together, they made a few sandwiches, specifically ham and cheese. Julie had to stop Rick from trying to eat it multiple times, even though she scolded him for it, she did think it was a bit funny. After the sandwiches, she asked him what else he wanted and he'd asked for chocolate chip cookies, chocolate cake, and had asked her to bring wafer cookies too.

Along with the sandwiches, they made the chocolate chip cookies together. While making the cookies, Julie giggled as she put some flour on Rick's nose. He laughed and put some on hers too. When the cookie dough was ready, Rick had wanted to eat some. She put some on the tray and told him he could eat some later. He was annoyed but complied. Julie kissed his nose and put the bowl of cookie dough in the fridge.

She didn't want to spend too much time making food, so just took out a store-bought cake from the fridge.

When the food was all done, Julie put it in the basket, along with the wafer cookies, some soda and a picnic blanket. Rick took out the portal gun and the two went through the portal together happily.

* * *

The two arrived on the planet, and Julie found herself instantly in awe.

He was right, the sky was purple, her favourite colour! The grass was a light pink colour, and felt so soft between her toes. She spotted a lake nearby, with multiple soft pastel colours, and a tree resembling a willow tree with orange bark and yellow leaves. There was a soft cool breeze in the air which brushed her skin. All in all, it felt so lovely and peaceful, Julie was glad she had the idea of having a picnic here.

She remained in awe, until she heard Rick laugh, snapping her out of it. "You really like this place huh?" He teased.

Julie blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah...I do.."

They sat down together next to a small river, and Julie put down the picnic basket. She took out the picnic blanket and laid it down on the grass.

Instantly, Rick sifted through the basket and took out a sandwich before eagerly wolfing it down. Julie laughed as she watched him, she guessed he must've been really hungry. Rick looked up at her and gave her a toothy grin, and she could see breadcrumbs sticking out from in between his teeth.

"You like my sandwiches that much?" Julie asked.

"What can I say? Y-You're great at making them." He then went back to eating.

Julie smiled, remembering something her mother had once told her: "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach." In her mind, it was true. She remembered one of the first things she did when they met was making him pancakes. Maybe her cooking had helped win him over…

With that pleasant thought in mind, Julie took out her own sandwich. Unlike Rick however, she ate hers in a dainty way. He looked up and watched her again, admiring how her femininity shone through everything she did.

She was always such a dainty, sweet, demure and feminine girl, and he found he liked it a lot. Julie enjoyed things like shopping, making food, makeup, jewelry and he always saw her in skirts or dresses, rarely did she wear pants or shorts. But there were still parts of her that weren't completely girly, like the fact she loved video games and their adventures together. Julie didn't mind getting dirty, and she always had so much fun. Rick found so much to love about her. In his mind she was perfect, his goddess, his angel, and she was all his, he didn't want anyone but her.

Julie found herself looking back at him, her heart fluttering as she watched him. Rick was a bit goofy and silly at times, but to be honest, she found it charming, and it showed how much he wasn't afraid to be himself. It was one of the many reasons why she loved him so much. He may act mean and nasty to other people, but when it came to her, he was very sweet and gentle. He was always there for her, showering her with affection, comforting her when she was sad, and being there to uplift her and make her feel better.

She remembered one morning when she'd woken up and found he'd tried to make her breakfast, but had burnt the food. Julie had appreciated it regardless, and to her, it was the thought that counted. Simple gestures like that were a reminder of why she loved him so much. Rick was a man of many talents, but he couldn't cook. However, he seemed to be learning to, through her, which she was happy about.

Most people didn't understand their love, and she didn't care, she wasn't looking for their approval. Her reputation in the universe might not be the best for being Rick's girlfriend, but once again, she didn't care. Julie's love for Rick was stronger than how much she cared about her reputation.

Julie also found their adventures together so much fun. It was exciting to be able to explore the multiverse with the person she loved the most, getting to discover and learn about new worlds with him by her side. She wouldn't trade it for anything at all.

Her eyes peered at him again, and she smiled. Julie thought Rick appeared so cute when he ate.

She opened up the basket and pulled out two sodas: one for her and one for him. Julie passed the one for Rick over to him, which he excitedly grabbed and began to gulp down. She smiled at him again, and took a few sips of her soda before putting it down on the blanket.

"I really do love it here Rick. Just from everything I can see, this place is so beautiful." Julie told him dreamily.

He grinned. "Do y-you wanna g-go explore it after we finish eating?"

Her eyes widened. "Really? That would be wonderful! I would love to explore this place when we're done eating!"

Rick chuckled. "Then that's what we'll do."

* * *

They continued eating and talking with each other, finishing up their sandwiches, some cookies and a few slices of cake. Rick had also ate some of the wafer cookies too.

When it was mostly gone, they packed up everything and took the basket back to Earth, before returning to the planet.

"Follow me Julie." Rick instructed, gesturing with his hands for her to do so.

"Okay!" She beamed, and followed Rick over to a cave. He peered inside, and Julie watched him for a moment, before turning behind her and seeing a flower.

She picked it up and plucked out one of the petals. "He loves me.." Another petal. "He loves me even more." Then another. "He loves me a lot.." Then she plucked out the final petal. "He loves me more than anything…" Her tone sounding very dreamy the whole time. She put the stem against her chest, her face also looking dreamy.

Rick turned to see her and smiled. He had to admit, her romantic personality was really cute. "Come on J-Julie, I-I think it's safe to enter."

Julie got up and threw the stem away, before following him into the cave.

When they went inside the cave, Julie was amazed, noticing the walls appeared to be glimmering. "Even the cave is beautiful too.." She said in awe.

"Look at this." Rick pointed towards large white crystals growing out from the cave's walls, amazing Julie even further.

"Wow! I've never seen crystals so big before! That's just.."

He laughed. "Take it all in Gingersnap."

Rick suddenly burped, probably from all the food he ate. Julie looked at him and just laughed, before burping herself. Rick laughed too, and she blushed, a bit embarrassed before he kissed her.

* * *

The couple explored the cave a little further, before heading back out. "That was so cool Rick, do you think we can come back here again sometime?" Julie asked.

"Sure thing." He agreed.

They walked back over to the river, and Julie watched as Rick pulled out a bottle and scooped up some of the multi-coloured water into it. He closed the lid of the bottle and handed it to her. "Here, a keepsake from this planet, just for you."

Julie took the bottle and found herself in awe, the water just looked so beautiful! This wasn't the first time Rick had given her keepsakes from places they'd visited, and it wouldn't be the last. She cherished each and every one of them, and she knew she'd cherish this one too.

"Thank you so much...my Lemon.." She chuckled, and kissed his cheek.

Lemon was Julie's nickname for Rick. She found it fitting due to his blond hair and the fact he could act really sour and grumpy at times. He acted like he hated it, but in reality, he actually liked it.

Rick blushed from the kiss, and made a portal for them to return home.

* * *

Upon their arrival, Julie put the bottle down on the counter and hugged Rick. "Again, thank you so much Rick, for everything. I'm glad you agreed for us to have a picnic together."

His blush deepened. "Ah..i-i-it's n-nothing…."

"It's not nothing, really. It means a lot to me." Julie replied. "As thanks, we can eat some cookie dough together."

Rick's face lit up at this. "Really?"

She nodded, and watched as he gleefully took the bowl of cookie dough out of the fridge.

Before joining him, Julie decided to put the bottle away. She picked it up and headed to her room, placing the bottle on her dresser alongside other keepsakes. Smiling to herself, she then headed back downstairs, happily going off to eat cookie dough with her boyfriend.


	5. Afterlife

**Summery: After Rick's death, he reunites with Julie in the afterlife.**

**a/n: Warnings for suicide and nsfw content. Otherwise, I'd say it's mainly fluffy.**

* * *

Alone in his room, Rick took a deep breath. In his hands was a picture of him and Julie together. Recently, he'd been overcome with overwhelming feelings of sadness, guilt and loneliness again. The woman he still loved so dearly kept creeping back into his mind, and he couldn't ignore it any longer.

He could remember the days when she was still alive, when they were together and happy. Even now, as his thumb traced over her face, she remained so beautiful. Rick had never found anything or anyone that even came close to her beauty, her cuteness, and her no one radiated with as much warmth and love as she did.

All of the sex and casual relationships he engaged in were nothing more than a distraction, a way for him to forget, to get himself off and just try to move on. But it never worked, no matter how hard he tried, Rick just couldn't move on from her death. He also noticed he would feel guilty every time he did it, as if he was cheating on her or something. Besides, the sex he'd had never compared to when he'd done it with Julie.

Since losing her, Rick felt like his sanity was breaking away slowly, as if he was truly becoming a "mad" scientist. He was becoming more violent, angrier, more bloodthirsty, and he was back to his old ways too, but a lot worse. Rick was unstable, emotionally abusive, manipulative, and in addition to his depression becoming severe again, he now was suicidal, and had tried to kill himself multiple times. Today, he decided he'd try again.

Rick didn't believe in an afterlife, it was too far fetched for him. But the pain, misery and anguish in his heart was too much, he had to end it all. If there was indeed an afterlife, he knew then that he could see her again, though he believed if anything, he'd be greeted by flames. Regardless, he would take his chances.

Last time he'd tried to do this, he'd been unsuccessful. This time, he'd try something simpler. He pulled out a weapon he'd made, and pressed it to his chest over his heart. Taking a deep breath, as tears stained the picture of him and Julie together, he pulled the trigger and turned into nothing but specks of dust.

* * *

Rick awoke, feeling soft grass all around him. He blinked and scanned around, realizing he was in a field of flowers. In the distance lay a hill, and there was a figure on top of it. He wondered if it was her, but he needed to move closer to find out.

He ran closer towards the figure, and he realized it had to be Julie: the figure had long red hair, pale skin and was wearing a short white dress. Rick ran faster until he was right behind the figure, and tapped her shoulder. She turned around, and Rick knew it really was her, he'd recognize that lovely face anywhere.

Tears of joy welled in his eyes as Rick wrapped his arms around her. "Julie! It's really y-y-you...after all this time…" He sobbed in relief.

Julie began to cry too as she hugged him back. "I'm so glad to see you again Rick.."

It had been so long since they'd been able to hold each other, feel each other's warmth and be close to each other. Julie kissed him on the lips, then began kissing him all over his face, making him laugh. He gleefully returned her kisses, but when he kissed her on the lips, she moaned upon feeling his tongue. Rick smirked, and saw Julie blushing. He pulled her close again, taking in her familiar flowery scent and feeling the softness of her delicate skin.

Rick had missed this so much, missed her. Her presence alone was making him feel so much than he'd ever been in years. The last time he felt like this when he'd spent his last moments with her before he'd…..

He sighed, he needed to tell her why he'd left all those years ago. Rick took a deep breath. "Julie, I need to tell you why I-I...left y-you and Beth behind...all those years a-ago…"

Julie turned her head up to look at him, showing concern on her face. "Okay.." She replied softly.

"The truth is….I left you because I was trying to protect you. A war was starting with the Galactic Federation and I knew if I stayed, you and Beth could've gotten hurt, or worse. Leaving was my way of keeping you both safe, making sure Earth didn't fall into the hands of the Feds." Rick confessed.

Julie wasn't surprised by his confession. "I figured something was going on between you and an enemy of yours. I knew it had to have been something really serious."

He was surprised by this, but also grateful, she knew him so well. "So...you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not!" She exclaimed. "I just wish you had told me."

"Aw, but I didn't want you to be worried for me.." He chuckled.

She chuckled back. "I was worried for you anyways, everyday I hoped that you were okay and safe. I was waiting for the day we could finally see each other again...and now it's happened.."

Rick smiled at her. Deep down, he'd never thought he would see her again, but now that he was, his pain and misery were fading away inside. No longer did he feel empty and incomplete inside, his cold heart was melting being near her, and he felt complete and whole once again.

"Rick...I should tell you something…" She said.

"W-What is it?"

"Follow me."

Julie led him to a small pond. He looked at his reflection and his eyes widened to see he was young again. Rick ran his fingers through his spiky blond hair for a moment before turning back to her. "So I guess you turn back into a young adult here?" He asked. "Seeing as both of us are young again and all…"

She nodded. "Yep, but that's not what I wanted to show you. Look."

Rick watched as Julie tapped a finger on the water, and his eyes widened, he saw that their family had found what was left of him. They were all so upset...especially Beth, who was sobbing while her hands sifted through his dusty remains.

A wave of guilt washed over him. Rick had no idea his family cared that much for him…

Julie touched his shoulder and sighed. "I've been able to watch you and the rest of our family through this. I saw...every time you tried to kill yourself. I wanted you with me...but I didn't want you to die so horribly…"

A few tears welled in Rick's eyes. "I saw it as my only escape...I just wanted the pain to end...but…" He looked at Morty, seeing how upset he was too. "I never thought anyone actually liked me.."

She was surprised by this. "Rick! Don't say that! Why would you think no one actually liked you?"

"You of all people should know why...you've seen what I became. Why would anyone wanna be around someone like that?" He asked.

Julie paused for a moment, staring into those dark brown eyes of his. She had indeed seen what he had become, she'd seen him at his worst, all the terrible and nasty things he said and did. Julie did understand why someone wouldn't want to be around him, but she still did. She had known for so long that she would always love him, despite seeing what he'd become, Julie loved him regardless. He had stolen her heart decades ago, and she never wanted it back.

"I want to be around you." Julie answered him.

Rick found himself in shock with her words. "What? Really? Do y-you...still l-l-love me?"

"I always have." She smiled, then kissed him sweetly.

His heartbeat was racing at this. The fact Julie still loved him after all this time amazed him. "But why?"

"It's...well...you mean a lot to me Ricardo. You changed my life, you showed me the galaxy, you gave me everything I ever wanted. How could I possibly hate you? You've changed in some ways, but when I look at you, I still feel like you're the man I fell in love with. You're still a charming, funny, brave, confident guy. Even though you bottle up your feelings, I know you care for others, you've always been that way. You may have left me, but you did it for a completely understandable reason." Julie explained. "Please understand Rick, my feelings for you never have, and never will change."

"Even when you saw me having sex and flirting with other people?" He half-joked.

Her face appeared saddened. "Yes.."

"Aw Gingersnap, you should know that I always preferred you." Rick teased. "It was always just a way for me to get off, nothing more."

She blushed at the mention of his nickname for her, but remained bothered. "I'm not sure that's all there was to it."

He gave in and sighed. "No...you're right..I was...trying to move on, to get over your death, but it never worked. I always thought of you and felt guilty, as if I was cheating on you.."

Julie gave him a sympathetic look. "It's alright, I understand, I don't blame you really. And I'm dead after all, so I wouldn't really count it as cheating."

"You're so easily forgiving…" Rick remarked softly.

She smiled. "You deserve it."

* * *

The two dead lovers sat down on the grass together, feeling content and at peace. They snuggled against each other, basking in each other's love and warmth. The years of loneliness and misery were now years they wanted to put behind them. Now, they together and that's all that mattered to them.

They both missed their family dearly, but at the same time, knew they could one day see them again, and Julie had always wanted to properly meet Summer and Morty. Despite their sadness, they knew everything would be okay because they had each other.

Julie was excited at the idea of showing Rick around this place. The afterlife was huge, and so she thought it best to just show him around the area she lived in, but maybe they could travel to other parts of it later. She decided she should also introduce Rick to her parents, after 40 years they did need to meet their son-in-law after all.

But first, she wanted to simply cuddle with her lover. After being apart for so long, she wanted nothing more then to be close to him.

Rick gently smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head, making her blush. He picked up a white jasmine flower and placed it in her hair. Julie smiled back at him and gently brushed her fingers against the flower.

To her, the atmosphere was so romantic, which she adored. Here Julie was, cuddling with her husband in a field of flowers. There were various types than just the jasmine; she could see daisies, roses, snowdrops, buttercups, azaleas and so much more. She loved coming here, because she thought this place was so beautiful. And now she could share it with him.

"You know Julie...I've been thinking...what if this is the afterlife for people on Earth? What if every planet with life on it has their own afterlife?" Rick wondered.

"What makes you say that?'' Julie asked.

"Well did you see that time an alien asked me to kill him because he considered me a great warrior? And for his people, getting killed by a great warrior means you get to go to their version of what is basically Heaven? He ended up getting run over by a car and got sent to his people's version of Hell.." He explained.

"Oh yes I saw that!" She let him know. "I think it's possible."

"Glad you agree, I'm gonna try to find this out eventually…" He decided.

"Well if anyone can, its you!" She exclaimed.

Rick smiled and blushed a little. The concept of an afterlife had never made much sense to him, but now that it was proven to exist, he decided he needed to figure out how this place worked.

* * *

Julie was thinking and decided that before they went to see her parents, there was one last thing she wanted to do: She wanted to make love to Rick. It had been years and she'd had to rely on pleasuring herself, she was starved for sex, and needed it so badly. The urge was becoming too much. They could go to her house, but for Julie, it would take too long, she needed him now.

Rick looked down at her again and he bit his lip, seeing her nipples poking through the fabric of her dress. Her face was red, and she was rubbing her legs together. He knew what she wanted, and was more than happy to give it to her.

His long thin fingers traced over one of her nipples, making her gasp.

"I know you want me Julie…" He whispered seductively. "There's no need to be shy about it.."

"I'm sorry...it's just...it's been so long.." Julie admitted.

"It's alright baby girl, I want you too.." He confessed.

Julie watched as he took off his clothes, and she found herself admiring his strong physique. Then when she saw his cock again, she found herself in awe, she hadn't been able to remember his size, but Julie didn't think he was that big.

"Your turn." Rick grinned.

She blushed, and took off her dress, revealing her nude body to him. Her blush increased when she took notice of how "excited" he was upon seeing her naked.

His eyes were glued to her angelic body, unable to look away. It had been so long since he'd seen her milky white breasts and pink nipples, the delicate curves of her body and he could get a glimpse of her soft pussy too. Rick moved over to Julie and kissed her deeply, letting his hands grip onto her curves. Their kisses quickly became heated and passionate, and they both started to moan into them, needing more.

"Please touch me…" Julie begged. "I need you.."

His cock twitched eagerly and he shoved her down on the grass. Rick decided that he wanted to taste her again, it had been too long since he'd been able to, and he needed it.

Rick began to fondle her soft breasts, hearing her gentle moans, before licking and sucking on one of her nipples.

"Ahhh Rick…" She moaned out. "This feels...so good...please don't stop.."

"I won't.." He chuckled.

Her other nipple was lacking attention, so he used his free hand to roll his fingers against it.

Rick growled against her breasts, he had missed these so much. They were so big...so luscious...so soft...and the noises she made when he touched them were so arousing. He took pleasure in knowing Julie was his, that she loved him and only him, that he was the only man she desired. It had been far too long since he'd been able to touch her, and he wanted to show her just much he missed her, not being able to properly express it through words.

He stuck a finger in her, making her gasp, then began moving the finger in and out. Julie moaned in delight, loving the feel of his long thin fingers inside of her. He then began rubbing her clit, and her moaning became more intense.

As she withered and moaned underneath him, she quickly came, coating his fingers with her cum.

"Mmm Rick...that was wonderful.." Julie sighed in content.

Rick smirked. "It's about to get a whole lot more wonderful ba-baby girl.."

He teased her, rubbing his cock against her pussy, making her whine. "Don't tease me..please..I want you.."

Hearing this was very satisfying to him, he loved whenever she begged for him. With that, Rick pushed his cock into her heat, making her gasp and moan. He was so big, she was going to have to get used to it again..

He eagerly thrust inside her, feeling lost in the pleasure he was getting from this. It had been far too long since he'd been able to make love to her, and now that he could again, Rick thought that perhaps they'd end up fucking constantly now. Not that he minded.

"Oh Rick…" Julie moaned out. "Please don't stop..please…"

"Ngh...I'm not gonna baby.." Rick groaned. He could feel her pussy twitching, which was only arousing him even further, and he felt she'd cum soon.

Rick moved faster, beads of sweat dripping down his face. Her body was squirming underneath him, and she couldn't stop moaning from the intense pleasure he was giving her.

"Ahh ohh Rick! Rick! Uhh yes!" She cried out.

He growled, feeling his orgasm was coming, and leaned to kiss her. They moaned into the kiss as they soon came. Rick groaned softly as he filled her with his seed, and Julie came not long after.

Rick slid his cock out and grinned at her. "Another round?"

* * *

After the sex, Julie decided to bring up her idea of having Rick meet her parents.

"I think it would be a good idea, I mean, you are their son-in-law after all, I think they deserve to finally meet you. I've told them so much about you."

"Oooh, all b-bad things I hope!" He grinned.

She chuckled nervously. "Well anyways...do you wanna go see them with me?"

Rick shrugged. "S-Sure."

Julie took his hand in her's and happily ran over to where her parents lived with him. He just smiled, seeing her enthusiasm reminded him of why he loved her so much.

When they arrived, they came across a small one-story house that clearly looked like it was from the 1950s. Rick guessed that this Julie's childhood home. There was a man sitting on a chair on the front porch, relaxing, and a woman pulling out weeds. Rick could definitely see their resemblance to Julie, especially with her mother. They too looked like they came straight out of the 50s.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Julie greeted cheerfully to them.

"Hello Juliana!" Her mom beamed as she went over to hug her, with her father going over to them too.

"Mom, Dad, this," Julie pointed to Rick. "Is my husband Rick." She looked back at him and pointed to her parents. "Rick, this is my mom and dad."

Julie's mother, Agnes, hesitantly went over to shake his hand. "Ah, hello...Rick..Julie has told us so much about you.."

"Oh I bet she h-has." He smirked, making Agnes laugh nervously.

"Why don't you both come inside?" Julie's father, Gordon, offered.

"That sounds great, come on Rick." She smiled as they walked into her parent's house together.

As the two walked inside, Agnes whispered over to Gordon. "He's even creepier up close.."

"Don't say anything about it to Juliana.." Gordon whispered back. "She'll be upset with us.."

"Of course.." She muttered.

* * *

Inside the house, Rick decided to ask Julie something. "So, this is your childhood home right? Cause it looks very...50s..so do your parents.."

Julie nodded. "Yep, my room even looks the same way it did when I was a child."

Rick's interest peeked at this. "Oh?"

"Do you wanna take a look?" She asked, noticing this.

"Sure." He agreed.

They headed inside her room, and Rick scanned around, chuckling to himself. Her room was very cutesy, Rick noted a lot of pinks and purples. The blanket, pillow, curtains and rug on the floor were purple, and the the wall was painted pink. There was a white little table with two pink chairs on either side, and a white dresser with a mirror on it. Her bed also had some dolls laying on it.

Julie picked up one of the dolls and showed it to him. "This one was my favourite, I named her Rose." A fond smile appeared on her face. "But I loved them all, I used to pretend to be their mother, I'd rock them and put them to sleep, feed them, brush their hair.."

This made Rick laugh. "So, I-I take it you've always liked the idea of being a-a mother?"

"Yeah.." Her smile faded, remembering their daughter Beth.

Rick could tell she was, and brushed his hands against her cheek. "Don't worry about it, we'll see her again someday."

Julie smiled again and nestled her face against his hand, making him blush. "I used to think babies came from storks, but then I found out were they really came from and at first...I was little...irked...but I quickly got over it, and wanted to be a mother again."

He snickered at this. "Ha! Really?"

She blushed, a little embarrassed. "Mmhm…"

Just then, Julie's parents walked in, and smiled upon seeing Julie holding her old doll.

"I bought that for her for Christmas when she was four." Agnes remembered. "Ever since then, she carried it with her everywhere and wouldn't let me wash it."

Julie was even more embarrassed at this, but Rick just grinned and patted her shoulder assuredly, making her feel better.

Gordon decided to say something too. "I remember one time, I came home from work to find Juliana dressed like her mother, pretending to be her, and lead me over to the kitchen and tried to spoon-feed me casserole!"

Julie hid her face with the doll, her embarrassment going through the roof as her parents recalled more memories of her childhood. Rick kept laughing, but still had his hand resting on her shoulder.

When it was over, Agnes grinned and clasped her hands together. "I could make you both something to eat if you want me to."

Julie shook her hand. "It's okay Mom, I've got it covered. Besides, Rick just came back into my life, and I think spending some alone time with him would be good."

"Of course sweetie, but I hope I get to...ah..see you both soon?"

Rick walked up to her and smirked, making her shudder. "Well you're Julie's mom aren't you? And you live close by, of course we'll see you soon."

A nervous look appeared on Agnes' face. "Yes yes of course...what about your parents? I'm sure they'd love to see you too..Rick.."

Rick's face darkened at the mention of his parents, and Julie patted his chest gently. "Rick's parents are..a tricky subject…"

Agnes nodded knowingly. "Oh, I see.."

"Next time you two come over, we'll try and make you something nice, maybe a good old fashioned casserole will do." Gordon said.

"Sounds great Dad."

* * *

Julie led Rick over to her house, and he noticed it was bigger than he remembered. When he stepped inside though, everything seemed so familiar, the kitchen and living room were in the exact same spot, and looked the same as they did 40 years ago. But he noticed there was a few extra rooms too.

"Since this is the afterlife, I could pretty much do whatever I wanted with this house, so I added some extra rooms." Julie explained. "So I added my own personal library, and it's been really fun reading modern romance stories. Maybe I could read my books to you like we used to do."

"Y-Yeah...I'd...I'd like that.." Rick agreed. He still didn't like romance, but he did love Julie, and he wanted to have her close again. He reminisced on memories of the two of them relaxing on their bed, snuggled up together, and Julie would read to him, and he'd feel relaxed and content having her by his side, he would give anything to be able to do that again with her.

Julie led Rick into her library, and he looked around, before focusing on her grabbing a book from the shelf and walking over to him. She showed him the cover of the book, an eager expression on her face. "This is a good one, let's go into our room, and I'll read it to you."

"Of course." He smiled, watching how excited she was as they went into their old bedroom.

When Rick stepped in, he instantly found himself relaxed. He realized too that he'd felt no urge to drink alcohol anymore, but with Julie by his side again, he felt he didn't need to. Alcohol had soothed the pain in his heart from her death, and it had comforted him. But now he had Julie there to comfort and soothe him, and so there was no use for it anymore. In truth, Rick was quite glad his alcoholism was wiped away.

Looking around, he noticed all her keepsakes from their adventures together were still in her room too. Memories flooded his mind of their adventures, and all the wonderful times they'd spent together. The more he thought about it, the more he was amazed he had lived so long without her in his life, she was important to him, she'd filled his life with such love and joy that when she died, his happiness had been ripped away, and his joy was gone, sinking him into an even deeper depression than before. But now, Rick felt he could be happy again.

Julie sat down on the bed with the book on her hand, and patted on the bed for him to lay next to her which he did. She snuggled against him, and started reading. Rick relaxed, and sighed gently.

Hearing her sweet voice and feeling her warmth made him know that now, everything was going to be okay, Julie was with him, and now he truly felt loved and cared for again.

* * *

**a/n: I thought killing Rick off by making him kill himself made the most sense. I mean, he is suicidal after all right?**

**I picked the jasmine flower was the flower Rick puts in Julie's hair because the jasmine flower represents things like love, beauty and romance.**

**I wanted to end this on a happy note, Rick may separated from the rest of his family, but he does have Julie, so i'm sure he'll be fine, don't worry about him.**


	6. Learning to Love Halloween

**Summery: Julie is not fond of scary things and she gets frightened easily, so she's not the biggest fan of Halloween. Rick however, loves the holiday, and decides to help Julie see that it's not so bad after all.**

**a/n: This was originally written back in October.**

* * *

Julie gazed out the window, the fact it was autumn now was pretty evident, with the different coloured leaves on the trees and the clouds in the air. She could also feel a slight cold breeze on her skin. Normally, she didn't mind the season too much, but if there was one thing she dreaded, it was Halloween, and now that it was October, Julie was less than thrilled.

A finger poked her shoulder, and she turned behind her to see her boyfriend Rick with a big smile on his face. "Since it's almost Halloween and all, I went looking to see if you had Halloween decorations, but I didn't see anything. You think we should go buy some?"

Julie didn't appear to be very happy with this suggestion, which Rick took notice of. "What's the matter Julie?" He asked.

She sighed. "I…I don't really like Halloween very much.."

Rick was surprised by this. "W-Why not?"

"It's just…I don't like scary things very much, and I get scared easily..and this is a holiday where you're supposed to scare people…it's not very fun.." Julie admitted.

"Aw Gingersnap…there's more to Halloween than just scaring people! There's carving pumpkins, candy, parties-"

"But I hate parties! Crowds stress me out too much.."

Rick chuckled. "Don't worry about it, I can help you conquer your fears. Besides, you've faced danger before on our adventures, and you're not gonna run into anything scarier than me."

Julie was touched that he wanted to help her, but was still a bit hesitant about the idea. She knew he had a point about the fact she'd faced danger alongside him, but she wasn't sure how to feel about the whole "you're not gonna run into anything scarier than me" thing. Still…she did see the sincerity in his eyes, and Rick was always trying to help her become more confident and assertive, perhaps this would be a good thing for her.

"Well…okay then.." She agreed.

"Yes!" Rick cheered. "Now come on, I have some great ideas of things we can do together. We should go buy some Halloween decorations, and maybe you could make some Halloween-themed food. How does that sound?"

Julie did have to admit, it sounded nice. "Sounds…sounds good. I could get some coloured frosting, like in orange and black colours, and maybe find some nice toppings-"

"Like candy eyes or fake knives and axes with bl-blood on them, or a cartoony ghost!" He suggested excitedly.

She giggled softly, it was really nice to see how enthusiastic he was. "We can get whatever you want."

"Except spiders of course."

"Yeah.." Julie muttered nervously.

Julie had a fear of spiders, and wasn't fond of bugs in general. She didn't like the way they felt crawling on her, or just seeing one in her house out of the blue. She'd never been stung by a bee or anything similar before, but noticed they always tended to come close to her, which didn't ease her fears at all. One time on an adventure, she and Rick came across a giant spider, and she had hid behind him in fear, not exactly the most pleasant memory.

"I have another idea," Rick mentioned. "What about we get matching costumes too?"

"Oh that would be wonderful!" Julie exclaimed.

"And then we can go get a pumpkin and carve it into a Jack-o-Lantern too!"

She giggled, and agreed with that idea as well. After all, she did have to admit that carving pumpkins and wearing matching costumes did sound fun. All of his ideas weren't really that bad, and though Julie still felt hesitant, she did care far more about his feelings above her own.

* * *

The couple headed off together to a supermarket, where they intended to buy the stuff they were looking for, except for the pumpkin, Rick decided they could find a good one off-planet.

As they walked in the store, Rick asked Julie something he was curious about. "So, did you ever even go trick-or-treating as a kid or w-what?"

"Don't worry, I did." She told him reassuringly. "I loved the whole dressing up aspect of it, I used to dress up like a princess all the time."

"Julie, you don't need to dress up as a princess, you are a princess, my princess." He winked.

Julie blushed at his flirting and smiled shyly. "Oh Rick…well..I guess if I'm your princess, then you're my prince charming." She then gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Heh…speaking of dressing up…what do you think we should dress up as?" Rick asked as he picked up a bottle of orange icing and inspected it.

"Hmm.." Julie thought for a moment. "Maybe we can go as an angel and demon? With me as the angel and you as the demon?"

"Oh I like that." Rick agreed as he put the bottle of icing down in the cart. "Or maybe I could dress up in even more stereotypical mad scientist get-up and you can dress up an outfit inspired by Frankenstein's monster?"

"Thats sounds really good too! But what should we go with?" She asked.

"I got an id-idea." Rick pulled out a coin from his pocket. "Heads for the angel and demon costumes, tails for my i-idea."

"Alright.."

He flipped the coin and quickly caught it. "Heads."

"Maybe we can go as your idea next year?"

"Sounds good." He grinned. "I bet you'll look beautiful in your angel costume..I mean..not that you already aren't but.."

She giggled. "It's fine. Come on, let's keep looking for the stuff we need to get."

"I already got some orange icing." He said, pointing to the cart.

Julie nodded. "Great! Now we just need.." She looked at the shopping list she'd brought with her. "A lot more stuff.."

He chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll get everything we need." Rick then gave her a reassuring pat on her shoulder, making her smile at him.

The two continued their shopping together, getting everything they needed in no time. They got different coloured icing, sprinkles, some Halloween-themed toppings and things to put cookies in a ghost shape and a pumpkin shape. When it came time to get decorations, Rick, even though he really wanted to, didn't get any scary decorations for Julie's sake; she appreciated it. They then went to the aisle with costumes, where they both found what they were looking for. Julie got a pair of angel wings and a halo, but decided to buy a pretty white lace dress to complete the outfit. Rick just got horns, a tail, some fake sharp teeth and a pitch fork.

* * *

Finally, they returned home, and Julie set the bags down. Rick gave her a wide grin. "I wanna put the decorations up right now."

She smiled at him. "Go ahead."

Rick excitedly took out the decorations from the bags, and Julie watched as he began placing them around the house. She didn't really care where he put them, she just wanted to see him happy. When he was done, a few decorations still remained.

"I'll be bringing these over to my place." He let her know. "Hope the ones here make you feel better about Halloween."

Julie realized that she'd completely forgotten her fear of Halloween. She knew that it was his presence that had helped her, his enthusiasm for the holiday had eased her fears and made her forget. In all honesty, she was glad about this. Julie felt happy she could enjoy something that he loved just as much as he did. She hated when he seemed upset about her dislike for Halloween, but maybe she wouldn't have to deal with that anymore.

"Me too.." She agreed, and kissed him gently.

Rick returned the kiss, and afterwards, gave her a gentle look as his hands held onto her face. "You feel better about Halloween already my princess?"

"I think so…just a little bit.."

"Why don't we bake those cookies together? Maybe it will help." He suggested.

"I hope so. At the very least, I know it'll be a lot of fun. There's never a dull moment with you around.." Julie blushed.

Rick snickered and kissed her again. "Let's get to it then."

The two got to work, happily baking the cookies together. While Julie actually made them, Rick decorated them, covering them with icing and sprinkles, which made her laugh. While the cookies baked in the oven, Rick quickly left to get a pumpkin on another planet, and came back with one that glowed green, They worked together to carve it into a Jack-o-Lantern, and all the while, Julie felt even more comfortable with Halloween than before. She knew that once again, it was all because of him.

When the cookies were finished, Julie set them down on a plate, and Rick quickly grabbed one.

"Don't eat too many," She advised. "I want to bring these over to the Halloween party at Mark's apartment."

He sighed. "What, is it just gonna be you, him and Vivian? And I-I-I thought you hated parties."

She shook her head. "You'll be there too…and ah…Mark's..other friends..and I do hate big, crowded parties, but as I said, it's just us and some friends..not too many people.."

"What other friends?" Rick asked, raising a side of his brow.

"Mark is…a hippie, and he knows other hippies too…he's sort of established a friend group with them.." She explained.

Rick facepalmed. "Ugh..as long as I get to be as far away from them as possible…I'll go.."

She laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Mark will understand…"

"If you say so.." He grunted.

* * *

"So..do you actually feel better about Halloween now?" Rick asked as he put on his devil horns.

"I…I do.." Julie admitted from another room. She was getting changed, and wanted to see how Rick would react to seeing her in her angel costume. It was Halloween now, and tonight was the night of the party of course, so now it was time to get ready.

"Really?" Rick was a little surprised, but also grateful. "That's great!"

Julie smiled. "Yeah…it is.."

"You almost done in there?" He wondered, while he put on the tail.

"Yep…in just a…ah! There we go! I'm ready!"

Julie opened the door and Rick's jaw dropped at the sight of her. The white dress she was wearing was long and flowing, with a sweetheart neckline. The bottom of the dress had lace on it, as well as the neckline, and the bottom half also had a transparent overlay with a flower pattern on it. Julie had a pair of white gloves on as well, along with the fake wings and halo.

"I…I-I…uh.." He stammered.

Julie giggled softly. "Come on, let's go."

"Right…o-of course.." Rick agreed, shoving the fake sharp teeth in his mouth and picking up the pitchfork.

Before they left, Julie brought the cookies, and filled a bowl with candy and set it on the front porch. "For the trick-or-treaters." She explained.

"You actually get any?'' He chuckled.

"Sometimes…but it's better to keep it out regardless right?" She replied.

"Yep. Now come on, we better get going."

* * *

When they arrived, Julie and Rick were greeted by Mark, who was dressed like Luke Skywalker, and Vivian, who was dressed as Morticia Addams.

"You came!" Mark exclaimed excitedly. "And you and Rick are in matching costumes too! An angel and a devil..pretty neat!"

Vivian sighed. "Mark and I were supposed to do the same thing, but he really wanted to be Luke Skywalker, and I wanted to be Morticia..and he didn't want to be Gomez and ugh.."

Julie laughed. "Don't worry, I'm sure you two will have some great matching costumes next year!"

"If you say so.." Vivian mumbled.

"Look what I brought!" Julie beamed, and showed them the cookies.

Mark immediately grabbed them and placed them on the table. "You always make the best food, you know that?"

Before Julie could respond, Rick took her hand and they walked inside. There, they could spot Mark's other friends..who were all in costume too. One was dressed as Superman, another as a werewolf, and the last one as a vampire.

"Sup." The one dressed as Superman greeted. "Sweet costumes dude, especially the chick.."

"Back off." Rick snarled possessively.

"Take it easy man! I was just uh.."

"Hitting on my girl. Like I said, back off."

"Why don't we go eat some food?" Julie suggested as she grabbed onto Rick's arm, hoping to stop this from escalating further.

"Sure.." Rick grumbled. When he started walking away with Julie, he made sure to give the guy a death stare, which kept him quiet around Julie the rest of the night.

Julie had always avoided Mark's parties in the past due to her fear of Halloween, but thanks to Rick, she could now finally be at one, and she had to admit, it was a lot of fun. She was so grateful and happy, and it showed how much of a positive influence he had on her.

* * *

When they returned home from the party, Rick gave Julie a kiss and grinned at her. "So…how do you feel about Halloween now?"

"Well..I feel a lot better about it now.." She told him. "..Thanks to you.." She then kissed him back. "Thank you so much for helping me Lemon.."

"N-No problem, my princess."


	7. Rick is a Good Dad AU

**Summery: Pretty straightforward, an AU where Rick is a good father instead of a negligent one.**

* * *

Julie looked down at the bundle in her arms, where her baby girl rested, and smiled at her. She brushed her fingers against her cheek, making her squirm a little before continuing to rest. Julie had given birth to her a few weeks ago, and was going to be returning to work soon, and while she was happy at the thought of working again, she knew she would miss her daughter greatly.

She had always wanted to be a mother, and now she had finally gotten her wish after getting married to her husband Rick. Now that she had started a family with him, Julie wanted to do her best to be a good mother. She had never dealt with children before, but she had been reading up on raising children as much as she could, and so she felt she could handle the responsibility of looking after a child. Well, at least she hoped so...

Rick exited his lab and walked over to Julie, smiling when he saw her holding Beth. Julie saw him and walked over to him, smiling back. "It's your turn to feed Beth." She told him.

Julie handed Beth over to Rick, and noticed his hesitancy before he took her. He grabbed the bottle, and still, he appeared to be hesitant. As he fed her, there was uncertainty in his eyes. She was worried for him, Julie knew he'd been very unsure about fatherhood, and though he'd been good with Beth and clearly loved her dearly, he often remained so unsure with being a father, so uncertain and hesitant.

Rick had grown up in an abusive household, so he had no proper father figure, least of all any kind of real parental one. Julie knew his upbringing had to do with this uncertainty, and she wanted him to see he was already a better father than his own, and that he could continue to remain a wonderful father, she just had to get him to see that.

After Rick finished feeding Beth, he handed her back to Julie, who gave him a worried look. "Are you okay Rick? I've noticed how unsure you seemed feeding Beth."

"Y-You worry too much Julie," Rick brushed her off. "I'm fine, r-really."

She shook her head. "Like I said, I noticed how unsure you seemed feeding Beth. You've always been so unsure about being a father, so nervous. Please, let me help you with this."

Rick was silent for a moment, unsure what to say, before finally giving in. "Fine! I do feel nervous about a father okay! It doesn't matter how many of those parenting books I read, or anything like that, my nerves still take over and I feel like some dumb fuck!" He started to tear up. "I-I can't do this without you Julie, I-I just c-can't."

"Oh, don't say that. I'm sure it's not-"

"It is! I need you here with me! Please, d-don't go, stay here with me...p-please.."

He was sobbing against her, wrapping his arms around her. Julie placed Beth carefully on the couch, and did her best to soothe and comfort him, planting gentle kisses on him and embracing him. His words stung her, she believed in him, didn't doubt his ability to be a father, but Julie couldn't ignore his desperation and pleas. She wasn't sure what to do.

When night came and everyone went to bed, Julie stayed awake, thinking about what she should do. She wanted to support and help Rick as best as she could, yet she also wanted him to see how good of a father he was. But she was reminded of his pleas for her to stay behind with him, it broke her heart just thinking about it. What could she do?

The more Julie thought about it, the more she knew that staying behind with him just might be the best thing for her to do. Despite her trust in him, she couldn't ignore his desperation for her to stay behind, she knew how hurt he would feel if she didn't, and she cared more for his feelings than her own. Julie liked the idea of being able to spend more time with her family too. Money wasn't an issue either, as Rick's criminal activity brought in enough, and she knew he could just make an invention too. Quitting her job wouldn't be easy though…

* * *

When her six weeks of maternity leave ended, Julie headed off to work. Rick was heartbroken to watch her go, he wanted her with him, he had asked her to stay, but it looked like it wasn't going to be that way. He sighed dejectedly.

Rick sat on the couch and turned his head to see his baby girl in his arms. In spite of his nerves, he really did love her. Before Beth was born, Julie was all that mattered to him, but now Beth mattered to him too; he would die for her and kill for her as much as he would for her mother. He kissed her forehead and rocked her back and forth gently. Beth was relaxed, and fell asleep.

He smiled, kissing her head again. Rick remained unsure with himself, fearing he did something wrong, but for now, Beth was asleep, and seemed quite peaceful. Maybe he didn't need to dwell on it too much. He would turn on the TV, but he was worried the sounds would wake her up, so he just relaxed, and soon he fell asleep too…

* * *

Julie returned home not long later, quitting her job had been hard. She explained to her boss of her situation and he'd been sympathetic, but sad to see her go and wished her good luck.

When she opened the door, she smiled upon seeing both Rick and Beth were fast asleep. Julie set her purse down and walked over to them.

She started to shake Rick a little. "Come on, wake up Lemon.." Julie giggled.

He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Julie. "Huh? Julie? I thought.."

"I quit."

Rick's eyes widened. "You quit?"

"I decided staying behind with you and Beth was a good idea after all. So...I quit my job.."

He was touched by this, he hadn't expected her to agree, but was glad she did. "Oh Gingersnap..you really...you really did that?"

She nodded. "I thought it over and decided it was the right idea. It was hard...but...I feel like its for the best.."

Rick grinned. "If I-I-I wasn't holding Beth, I'd hug you right now."

"Here, I'll do it instead." She then hugged him tightly, and he pecked her on the cheek.

"I...I really d-do feel better having you around.." He admitted.

"I'm glad you do." Hearing his words made Julie feel better about her decision, and that perhaps she really did the right thing.

* * *

2 years later….

Julie was sitting down in the living room, playing with Beth, who was two years old at this point. She was dressed up, by Julie, in a red dress with a matching red bow in her blonde hair. Julie loved dressing her up in pretty clothes, nothing too fancy though, as Beth was only a toddler and so Julie thought that would be a little much; but she did like making her look nice, at least until Beth could pick out her own clothes.

Beth excitedly ran over to her mother, but on the way, she tripped and fell, bruising her knee in the process. Julie gasped and went over to her as she wailed.

"There there...Mommy's here..it's okay.." She assured her gently as she lifted her up and sat her down on the couch.

Julie inspected the bruise, it didn't seem too bad, so she felt she didn't need to do too much. She gave Beth a big smile and kissed her bruise. Beth seemed to relax at this and looked at her mother, a smile starting to form. Seeing this, Julie kissed her bruise again, and Beth started laughing. Julie began laughing a bit herself, and gave her bruise another kiss, making Beth laugh again.

She got an idea, and started kissing her stomach before blowing raspberries on it, and Beth laughed even harder than before. Julie gently grabbed onto her face and kissed her cheeks and forehead, only continuing to make Beth laugh.

"Feel better sweetheart?" Julie asked.

"Yes Mommy!" Beth replied, giving her a wide smile.

Julie picked her up and sat her down on the carpet again, when Rick walked in from his lab. Beth immediately took notice and started reaching out for him. "Daddy daddy! Here!" She exclaimed.

Rick walked over to her and picked her up. He gave Julie a concerned look. "Is everything okay? I thought I heard crying."

"Beth tripped and bruised her knee." Julie informed him. "But she's better now, kissing seemed to do the trick." She smiled at that last part.

Rick took a look at her knee and noticed the bruise. "Well...at least you feel better now."

Julie walked over to them and gave Rick a soft kiss. She turned over to Beth. "You sure you're okay sweetie?"

Rick just smiled and shook his head, Julie was a very doting mother, she got easily concerned over even the smallest things, it was no surprise to see her like this.

"I okay Mommy." Beth replied.

"Are you-"

Rick shushed her. "Look at her, Beth is perfectly fine, she's not crying or screaming or anything, she just looks really happy. See?" He gestured towards Beth, who just grinned.

Julie breathed a sigh of relief. "Well if everything's okay...why don't you have something to eat?"

"Eat eat!" Beth started to reach out towards the kitchen, making both Rick and Julie laugh.

"Okay sweetie, I'll go get you something to eat." Julie grinned and walked over towards the kitchen.

They watched her go before Rick looked down at Beth. Her arms were on either side of him and she was close to him, her head turning to see her mother.

He held her close, giving his daughter a fond look. His love for her had only grown over the two years since she was born, and they clearly shared a bond, with Beth being a bit of a daddy's girl and all. Rick knew that she was the best thing he would ever create, none of his inventions mattered to him as much as she did. He didn't make her alone either, Julie had a hand in her creation as well, and Rick thought that just made it even better. In a way, Beth was symbol of their strong love for each other, the fact that Rick agreed to even have her in the first place was amazing on it's own, and it showed how much he loved Julie that he was willing to do something just out of her happiness and not his own. Though he'd been unsure about having her at first, his fears had melted away when he first held her in his arms. He didn't regret having her with Julie at all.

Rick remembered that her first word was even "dada", that day was still clear in his mind…

* * *

Rick walked into the living room from his lab, and smiled when he saw Julie playing with Beth, who had her dressed in a red shirt with a darker red skirt; she was dressed as pretty as always. He shook his head, still smiling, and walked over to them.

Julie pointed to Rick, directing Beth's attention over to him. "Look Beth, it's Daddy!"

Beth turned to Rick, a big grin on her face. She was always so excited to see her father. "Dada!" She exclaimed. "Dada dada!"

Both Rick and Julie were shocked hearing her first word, before that shock turned into excitement. "Rick, I can't believe it! She said her first word!"

"And it was…" He smiled. "She was referring to me.."

Julie giggled before taking a picture to commemorate the occasion. "She loves you so much you know."

"Yeah...yeah I do.." Rick softly said as Beth crawled over to him and raised her hands in the air, wanting him to hold her, which he did. He kissed her forehead, making her giggle, while she managed to utter "dada" again.

* * *

Rick put Beth down and watched as she ran over to Julie, clearly very excited about eating. He smiled and shook his head.

* * *

Another 2 years later…

Beth was three years old at this point, but her fourth birthday was coming up soon, and she was really excited. She was thinking about all the amazing presents her Mommy and Daddy were going to get for her, especially her Daddy, he always had something really cool for her.

But Rick wasn't sure what to get her, he was in the dark about a possible present for her. So, he decided to ask Julie about it.

"I'm not sure what to get for Beth this year Gingersnap, what do you think?"

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, the right idea will come to you soon enough." She assured him.

Rick sighed. "What are you getting for her?"

"A stuffed horse. She seems to really love animals after all, thought it would be nice." Julie replied.

He didn't say anything, but continued to eye her, his gaze lowering until he noticed the lilac pendant necklace she was wearing. Suddenly, it hit him.

"I know what I'm gonna get her this year." He proclaimed.

Julie giggled. "That quickly? Well, I'm sure whatever idea you have, it's a good one."

"Just wait and see." He winked.

Rick headed into his lab, intent on making his present for Beth: a pendant necklace like Julie's, but brown instead of lilac-coloured. He spent his time working on it, before the big day arrived.

When it did, Beth was super excited, sitting down on the carpet in the living room with wrapped presents around her. Mark and Vivian had planned to come, but got swamped up with looking after their twins Allison and Helen; so instead, they just sent their gifts over.

Beth happily opened her presents, which was mainly toys, until there was only two left: Rick and Julie's 'main' presents. Julie handed her a bag containing the stuffed horse, when Beth opened it and brought it out, her eyes widened and she squealed in joy, hugging it tightly.

"I love it so much Mommy!" She grinned. "She's perfect!"

Julie smiled. "I knew you would." She then turned to Rick. "Daddy still has to give you his present."

Rick handed Beth a small box, which she gleefully opened until she spotted the necklace and pulled it out. It looked just like the one her Mommy always wore, except the pendent was a different colour. "It's so pretty!" She beamed.

"Do y-you w-want me to put it on?" Rick asked.

"Yes please!"

He picked up the necklace and put it on her carefully. As soon as it was on her, Beth turned to look at Julie. "We match!" She exclaimed.

"We certainly do!" Julie grinned, hugging her tightly as Beth laughed.

After this, Julie had gotten them matching bracelets, so they'd match even further, which Beth loved. Though Beth was a Daddy's girl, she still shared a strong bond with her mother. In addition to their matching, Julie read to Beth every night since she was two years old, and every time she went over to put her to bed, Beth would pick out a book for her to read, her mother's soothing voice only helped in making her fall asleep.

Since Beth was four now, school was coming close, and the first day she left for kindergarten, she cried as the bus drove off to school. But when she got there, she did have fun, though missed both her parents deeply.

Rick and Julie decided to spend the day together, taking advantage of the fact they could be alone again. In the past, they would ask Birdperson and Squanchy or Mark and Vivian to babysit for them, but they all tended to be busy, which didn't help. When Mark and Vivian had their daughters, this was only made worse. Rick and Julie loved Beth dearly, but they missed have quality time together. Their wedding anniversaries had always been great though, they were always able to spend as much time together as they could. On their fourth wedding anniversary, the most recent, Rick had even wrote a song for her, which she'd loved so much. Beth had been there for the song too and loved it as well, even clapping along to it.

Even with Beth around, Julie and Rick's relationship remained as strong as ever, and they were still very intimate and loving. They were affectionate as always, kissing each other, hugs, and the like remained common between them. When they could, they would make love too, though always keeping the door closed for Beth's sake.

On that day, Julie thought it would be nice to go out for lunch together, making sure to save stuff for Beth as well when she came home. Rick agreed, and when noon rolled around, they headed for a burger joint.

"It's really nice to finally get some quality time together again, it feels like it's been so long.." Julie remarked.

"Don't worry about it Gingersnap." Rick smiled. "Now that Beth is in school, we'll have more than enough time to make up it for it."

Julie smiled back. "You're right. It feels like when we were just dating, and we would go and eat out together, sometimes not even on Earth. I...I like it."

He chuckled. "Same here. Now, we should figure out what burgers to get.." Rick scanned the menu, looking for what he wanted to order, when his eyes landed on one that caught his interest. "Now this one looks good, it's loaded with pickles, cheese, bacon.." Julie sat there intently, watching him ramble on about what was in the burger, not at all minding it. When he finished, he stared at Julie, a little embarrassed about his rambling.

Julie saw this and giggled. "Don't worry, I didn't mind. I assume that's what you're getting?"

"Yep. That, and a huge thing of fries. What about you?"

"Just a cheeseburger I think, with some fries too of course.."

They always remained such a contrast to each other, but Rick didn't mind, in fact, he loved it. She was a simple girl, and normally Rick hated simple and mundane things, but she was an exception, she was an exception for a lot of things really. One of the reasons he fell in love with her to begin with was her simplicity, he had dealt with so much craziness that Julie was a huge relief to him. He appreciated her more than she could ever know.

He smiled. "Of course, and as for a drink, I guess I'll just have some Coke. Same for you?"

"Sure." Julie agreed. "Now for Beth..I'll just get her a cheeseburger too with some small fries and some juice."

"Sounds good."

When the waitress came along, they placed their orders, but she seemed confused they were ordering from a kids menu with no child in sight. "Why are you ordering the kids cheeseburger and fries with no kid around?"

"It's..for later." Julie gestured to Rick. "Our daughter's first day of school is today, and we're ordering this stuff for her when she comes back."

"Ah I see..you...two...looking for some much needed quality time?" The waitress realized.

"Yep." Julie confirmed. "Feels like it's been forever.."

The waitress chuckled. "Sounds good, I'll come back with your food soon."

As she left, Julie noticed the waitress had given Rick an odd look, which he also took notice of and sighed. "Th-this is why I hate going out in public on Earth..people are so judgmental.."

"Its okay, I guess she just...thinks you look odd or something, that you and I look so different." Julie guessed. "But that's not a bad thing. I like that you're unique, in more ways than one. I think you're really attractive and handsome in your own way. You stand out from the crowd, you do your own thing, and honestly...it's one of the many reasons I love you so much."

He blushed at this. "Love you too."

They would've kissed, but since they were out in public, Julie just placed her hand on his fondly. The next time the waitress came over when bringing the food, Rick gave her a death stare, which kept her quiet. After that, they just happily spent their time eating while talking and laughing, which led to them forgetting they were out in public.

When they got home, Julie put the food they got for Beth in the fridge, then spent the rest of their time alone together relaxed, enjoying each other's company. The time eventually came for them to pick Beth up at the bus stop, and on the walk home, she told them about her day and how much fun she had, making both Rick and Julie smile. Upon their arrival, Julie gave Beth her food, and she gleefully ate it all while watching TV.

* * *

In school, Beth had proved that she'd inherited Rick's smarts. She always did really well in school, and just like her mother, she picked up on things quickly. Beth had a curious, innocent mind and loved learning and discovering new things.

But despite that, she didn't make much friends. It wasn't that she was shy, it was just that Beth liked to do her own thing, and she didn't feel like she fit in with the other kids. But unlike her parents, she was able to stand up for herself and be assertive, she had proven to the tough, strong girl they'd hoped she would be. When Rick and Julie found out, they'd been very proud of her.

First grade rolled around, and Beth was still doing great. During the year, she was tasked to make a Mother's Day card for her mother, talking about why she loved her, and Beth had been excited. She talked about their matching bracelets and necklaces, how Julie would always read to her before bed, how she would look after her injuries and make her feel better, and how she always made great food for her. Julie had been touched, and put the card on the fridge next to a drawing Beth made of herself with her parents.

Not long later, she was tasked to make a Father's Day card where she had to talk about why she loved her father, just like with the Mother's Day one. This wasn't hard either, and Beth had been just as excited to write this one too. In this one, she talked about how she loved the gifts he made for her, how she loved playing with him, how funny she found him and that she loved when he picked her up and sometimes he'd spin her around.

The time came to give Rick the card, and when she walked over to him with it behind her back, Beth gave him a big smile.

"What do you have there sweetie?" He asked.

Beth pulled out the card from behind her back. "I made this for you Daddy."

Rick took the card and started reading it. As he read through it, tears started to form in his eyes, worrying Beth. "Are you okay Daddy?" She asked.

He wiped a few tears away. "Y-Yeah...I-I'm fine..why don't we put this beside the Mother's Day card you made?"

"Okay!" She beamed, watching as Rick did just that.

Julie walked in at that moment. "What's going on?"

"I made Daddy a card and he started crying!" Beth explained.

Julie tried to hide her amusement. "He did?"

"Yep! But he's okay now, see?"

Rick blushed in embarrassment, and Julie just smiled and shook her head.

* * *

Over the years, Beth continued to excel at school, always getting straight A's, and Rick and Julie remained proud of their daughter, and knew she had a bright future ahead of her.

As mentioned, Beth had a fondness for animals, and found she liked them more than other people. Rick and Julie saw how much she loved animals, and took her to the zoo a few times, and while there, she loved watching the animals and visiting the petting zoo. Some of the animals could be fed as well, and Beth would always try and do so.

Julie saw that Beth was a compassionate person just like her, but her compassion tended to extend more to animals than people. She still cared for other people though, namely her parents, but generally got along with animals more. Beth was kinda friends with Allison and Helen, but they were not particularly close, outside of them, she didn't have many friends. Julie didn't mind any of this though, neither did Rick, not even her lack of friends, because again, she liked animals more than people, and that was okay with them, they didn't blame her at all. They were all outcasts anyways, and seen as an odd and unusual family. Rick and Julie were an interracial couple, and therefore Beth was mixed, Rick himself was seen as strange and scary, nobody paid much mind to Julie, and Beth loving animals over people made her be seen as weird by the other kids. Julie and Rick assured Beth that she wasn't weird, she just wasn't a people person and there was nothing wrong with that. Beth listened to them, believing them, and still stood up for herself, never letting anyone push her around.

* * *

The years passed, and Beth was now 14 years old. It was around her 14th birthday that Rick found that the threat of the Galactic Federation was stronger than ever. A war was starting, and his family was in danger, what could he do?

Rick had a decision to make: he could leave, or he could stay behind. Leaving would hurt his family too much, and he wasn't sure how long he would be gone for, so he decided to stay. With his mind made up, he knew he had to let his family know.

After explaining everything, Julie and Beth were silent. Julie wasn't surprised, she was already aware of the Galactic Federation and how much of a threat they were, but this was all so new for Beth. She had found out her father, whom she'd always shared such a close and strong bond with, was a dangerous and notorious intergalactic criminal. Not only that, but Beth had also just learned about the existence of the Galactic Federation. She knew there was intelligent life in space, their family vacations were pretty unique, but Rick had always shielded her from the dangers of the universe, and now she knew why.

"So...you're a criminal?" Was all Beth could really say.

Rick nodded. "I know it must be a huge shock to you, but I hope you don't hate me sweetie. I don't w-want you to think less of me for this, but it's the tr-truth."

She pressed her lips together. "No...I don't hate you Dad. I couldn't. I guess...it's all just a big shock to me." Beth looked at over at her mother. "Did you know?"

"I knew even before your father and I got together." Julie replied.

Beth's eyes widened. "Really? And you wanted to be with him anyway despite the risk?"

"Yes." She confirmed. "I knew the risk of being with him, but my love for him has always been stronger than how much I care about my safety." Rick blushed at this.

Beth smiled, the love between her parents was always something she admired, and secretly she wished to one day have a love like theirs.

Rick continued talking. "So now I have three things in mind to deal with this. One: I'm going to make the security system in our house even more beefed up than before. Two: I'm giving you both security measures in your bodies, like what I have." He demonstrated this by making his arm turn into what looked like a gun, causing Beth to gasp. Rick then turned it off and spoke again. "Three: Beth, I think it would be best if I start training you in combat so you can defend yourself."

"Really? You want to train me?" She asked in shock.

"If the Feds come to Earth, we need to be prepared. I feel you'll be far safer if I train you in combat, because I know you'll be okay." He explained.

"What about Mom?"

"Not a fan of violence, I don't want to fight and your father knows this." Julie explained. "But I can still look after you two properly, I have a nursing degree after all. So don't worry about me."

Rick turned to look at Beth. "So...are you up for it?"

She thought for a moment. "Alright. I know you're a dangerous criminal, but you're still my dad, and I wanna help you. I'll do this."

He gave her a thumbs up. "L-Let's begin."

With the help of her father, Beth trained everyday in combat, and she'd became quite skilled at it. She could fire a gun properly, she was growing more agile by the day, and she could eventually even hold her own against Rick. He was proud of her to say the least, and knew she could handle herself properly now. Plus, like he said, he gave her and Julie's bodies security measures, just to protect them even more. He wasn't taking any risks.

In spite of this, Beth continued to mostly live like a normal teenage girl. She went to school, and had become very popular due to her looks, a lot of guys at her school gained a crush on her just for that. This bothered her a lot, she wanted guys to love her for her, not just because she was pretty. Beth knew her mother was pretty much an expert at love, and confided in her with all her frustrations. Though Julie didn't relate to this due to the bullying she dealt with in high school and was seen as ugly, a huge shock to Beth who always thought her mother was beautiful, she did advise her to find a guy who loved her for her if she wanted to date. Though Julie warned her that Rick might become an overprotective dad, which Beth just found amusing.

Beth agreed to the advice, and eventually found a guy and started dating him. Then, she decided to bring him over to meet her parents, warning him beforehand about Rick, but he just shrugged it off.

When they arrived, Julie greeted them fondly. "Hello sweetie!" She then looked at Beth's new boyfriend. "And whose this?"

Beth looked over at him. "My boyfriend, Nick."

"Hey Mrs. Sanchez." Nick greeted.

"Well Nick, why don't you come inside?" Julie offered.

"Don't mind if I do!" He grinned.

Things went pretty smoothly from then on, Julie thought Nick was 'a nice boy' and was glad to see Beth happy.

But then Rick walked in from his lab, and as soon as he spotted Nick, his eyes narrowed. "Who's that?" He asked angrily.

They all turned over to see Rick. Despite Nick brushing off Beth's warning, he was now feeling scared. Rick definitely had a threatening appearance, and the look in his eyes screamed malice.

"Hello uh...Mr. Sanchez...sir.." Nick shuddered. "I'm...I'm Beth's boyfriend Nick."

Rick had suspected this, and the confirmation only made him angrier. He walked over to Nick. "So...your her new boyfriend huh?" He then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Break her heart and...well….let's just say that things won't be good for you." Nick could only gulp.

"Dad! Put him down!" Beth yelled in annoyance.

Rick complied, but didn't turn his angry gaze away as he sat next to Julie. For the rest of the time Nick was there, Rick stayed like that, angered and silent.

Eventually, Beth and Nick did break up, and when Rick found out, he wanted to kill Nick but Beth and Julie kept him at bay. Despite this, Nick had remembered his words and had lived in fear for a time before just forgetting about it.

Beth had a few more boyfriends after that, until high school was over. She had also skipped both proms just to continue training.

Speaking of her training, with high school over, Beth had been thinking and had came to a decision relating to it.

"Dad, I wanna join you in the fight with the Federation." She confessed.

"No..no sweetie y-you can't.." Rick refused. "It's too dangerous...I don't want y-y-you to get hurt."

"I know you still think of me as just your little girl, but I promise, I can handle myself out there. I've been training with you for so long, I don't want to feel like it's for nothing. Let me do this."

"Sweetie.."

"Please Dad, please let me do this. You know I can."

Rick sighed. "Alright, fine. You know I can never say no to you for long anyways."

She beamed and hugged him. "Thank you so much! I promise you won't regret it!" He just smiled.

* * *

Rick, Julie and Beth all left Earth together, travelling in a large spaceship Rick had made that was usually invisible. Rick and Beth fought hard against the Feds together, where she really had proved how capable she was, he had never been more proud of his daughter.

Julie on the other hand, looked after their injuries and nursed them back to health. While Rick and Beth would be off fighting on another planet, Julie stayed on the ship, always worrying about them.

Time passed, and the war was over. However, Beth had no intentions of returning to Earth. "I've never felt like I belonged there, but here? Out in space? It feels like home, I don't want to leave it."

"I get it," Rick chuckled. "Earth sucks, the name literally means dirt after all. The rest of the galaxy is far more interesting."

"So..we can stay?" She asked hopefully.

"Y-You bet."

Beth was overjoyed with this, but ended up wondering if Julie was okay with it too. She didn't mind either, just wanting to see Beth happy.

* * *

Present Day

Rick and Beth were in an intergalactic bar, attempting to negotiate with an alien there, but it wasn't working so well.

"W-W-What do you mean you're not taking the flurbos? We had a deal you son of a bitch!" Rick snarled.

The alien shrugged. "Well sorry, but I changed my mind."

"You can't back out of this now." Beth growled. "Like he said, we had a deal."

"So? I'll back out if it if I want to! What are you two gonna do about it?"

Rick and Beth just looked at each other before they started beating him to a pulp. Seeing this, other patrons at the bar started fighting each other and things ended up getting out of control pretty quickly.

In the end, Rick and Beth got what they wanted and returned to the ship, where Julie was waiting for them. She saw bruises on them and gasped. "What happened?"

"D-Deal went bad, things got ph-physical, and on the way back we got too close to other fights that broken out." Rick explained.

She sighed and looked after their injuries as normal. Julie hated when they got into fights with people, but she felt there was nothing she could do about it.

When she finished, Rick walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "You're the best, you know that right?"

Julie giggled. "And you know that you're still as charming and flirty as you were in our youth?"

"And I'll never stop being that baby." He winked.

Beth smiled as she watched her parents. It always made her feel good to see that they remained in a happy, healthy, stable relationship. Even as a child, whenever they'd have an argument, they did away from her as to avoid upsetting her. It all really helped her grow up in a healthy, stable environment, which had always been really good for her.

However, she did admittedly feel jealous, wanting the love her parents had, hoping she could find someone too. After Rick walked away to work on something, Beth walked up to Julie.

"Mom?"

"What is it honey?"

"I...I feel like I should admit that...I'm jealous of what you and Dad have. I've always wanted a love like what you guys share.."

Julie smiled at her and gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it Beth, I'm sure you'll find your true love someday too."

Beth hung her head. "But Mom...I'm thirty-four...you really think I can still find someone?"

"Trust me, you can. It doesn't matter how old you get, you can still find love. In fact, when your father and I met, I was twenty-seven and he was thirty-one. It's never too late."

Beth put her head back and gazed at her. "..Thanks Mom...you're the best." A smile formed on her face.

* * *

**a/n: I have a few notes.**

**-Julie HAD to stay behind in order for this AU to work, with her presence, Rick isn't lazy with his parenting**

**-Beth's personality is more of a mix of Rick and Julie's here**

**-I got the name "Nick" from a list of popular baby names from the 80s, it's just a shorter version of ****Nicholas**

**also wanted to really show you what Julie was like as a mom too.**


	8. First Christmas

**Summery: With Christmas coming up, Julie finds out Rick has never really celebrated it before, and decides to help him out.**

**a/n: This was originally written back in December.**

* * *

With December having had arrived, Julie found herself feeling very excited. She had always loved the holidays, for as long as she could remember. As a child, she'd most loved the presents, but as she grew older, she'd gained an appreciation for the feelings of warmth, love and togetherness it brought. But when her parents had died, the first Christmas she had to spend without them wasn't very happy, however, she did manage to find some joy in the company of her friends.

And now...this would be the first Christmas she would be spending with Rick, and so she knew this Christmas would be special for her. She thought of all the fun things they could do together, like maybe they could kiss under the mistletoe or bake cookies together! Her mind was a blur as she pondered about all the fun they could have.

Today, Julie had invited Rick over to help her decorate, and thought they could spend some time out in the snow together too.

Rick saw Julie setting down a nutcracker and chuckled. "Y-You know, considering your initial feelings on Halloween, I'm surprised you actually like a h-holiday." He joked.

Julie gave him a warm smile. "Well, I guess I've just always loved Christmas. What about you?"

He shrugged. "Never cared much for it."

If it was anyone else, Julie would be shocked, but knowing Rick's past, she wasn't surprised. Family...togetherness...it wasn't him...it had never been important to him after all.

"Maybe I can help you start to care for it, if you want." She offered.

Again, Rick shrugged. "Alright."

Julie beamed and hugged him. "You won't regret this! I promise!"

He chuckled slightly and hugged her back. "I'm sure I-I-I won't."

* * *

Later that day, the two were spending time together in the snow, in the front yard of Julie's house. There had been a heavy snowfall last night, and she wanted to take full advantage of it. Even now there were snowflakes falling, which Julie attempted to catch with her tongue.

Rick watched her, a loving smile on his face. He hated the snow..the cold..and that was due to the fact he got cold easily, and though Julie did too, it didn't seem to bother her as much as it did him. But she loved the snow, and so he put up with it for her. Right now, he thought she appeared rather adorable as she was trying to catch snowflakes, though didn't seem to be having much success.

He walked up beside her, and she turned to look at him. "Come on Gingerbread, lemme show you how it's done." Rick grinned. He stuck his tongue out farther than Julie had, making an 'ahhh' sound.

Julie giggled at this. "Hee hee! Tell me if you catch anything!"

He tried to say "I will" with his tongue still out, making her giggle even more. Rick started walking around until he did manage to catch one on his tongue.

"Look! You got one!" Julie exclaimed.

Rick kept his tongue out, feeling proud of himself, and kept it out until the snowflake melted on it.

"S-See? I-I told you I could do it!"

"I never doubted you for a second!"

She hugged him but then he fell over and landed in the snow. They broke into laughter at this, and Julie turned over so she landed in the snow as well.

After a few minutes of laying there, Julie got up, followed by Rick. "Whatcha wanna do now?" He asked.

Julie thought for a moment. "What about sledding?"

At this, she saw a glint in his eyes, like he had idea. "Hold on, I'll be right back!"

She watched as he headed into the garage, and came back with an invention. "With this baby, I'll carve out the snow so I can make us a sledding track!"

"Really? That's amazing!"

He winked. "Watch this."

The invention he'd made carved out a long track around the house, with a ramp on a hill marking the start. Rick then pulled out a sled. "Wanna give it a go?"

"Y-You b-bet!"

When they reached the top of the hill, Julie decided to ask Rick something. "Hey Lemon...do you wanna help me bake Christmas food later? And help decorate the tree with me?"

He smiled and nodded. "Sure. You know I can't resist spending time with you after a-all."

Julie blushed as she sat down in front of him on the sled. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and then they were off.

The sled track had proved to be really fun, it wasn't too crazy and was more relaxing than anything else, which was odd for Rick; but Julie wondered if he hadn't made it crazy for her sake. The most it had was a few bumps here and there. It was only made better because Rick had his arms on her the whole time, she'd enjoyed that a lot, to say the least.

* * *

After getting off the sled track, they went inside and both felt really cold.

"God damn it!" Rick yelled. "Is your heater not working or what?"

"Don't worry about it Rick, I have just the perfect solution: hot cocoa." Julie assured him as she sauntered over to the kitchen.

"Julie, you're a lifesaver." He sighed in relief.

She blushed at this. "It's...it's nothing really…"

"Not to me it isn't."

Her blush deepened as she started to make the hot cocoa for them. He never failed to be charmer now did he?

Rick got a large blanket and turned on the TV. He looked over at Julie, waiting for her to finish making the hot cocoa.

When she did, she walked over to him with two mugs in hand and handed one over to him.

"Here you go!" She smiled.

He stared at the hot cocoa before turning to her. "Get under the blanket with me Gingerbread."

Julie nodded shyly and did so, snuggling up against him while they watched TV together.

After a while, Rick looked down at her to see she'd fallen asleep. Chuckling to himself, he set down his mug and carried her into her bedroom, placing her on her bed under the covers. A smile rested on her delicate features as he kissed her cheek.

Now that she was asleep, and it was dark out, Rick decided it was time to leave now. Tomorrow perhaps, they'd do all the decorating and baking she wanted.

* * *

When Rick arrived at her house the next day, he saw that she'd already put up the Christmas tree, though there was still no decorations on it.

Julie turned around to see him and smiled. "Rick! You're here! Come help me decorate the tree!"

He gave her a fond smile and headed over towards a box of ornaments, setting them in various places across the tree with her.

When all that was left was a little something on the top of the tree, Rick got a devious idea. He picked Julie up and playfully said "I'm gonna put the angel on top of the tree!"

Julie giggled at this before he put her down. "Well...I don't have an angel to put on the tree...but I do have a star." She told him

"Th-that's because you're already the angel." Rick winked.

She blushed, before picking up the star from the box and placing it on the tree. Now it was all finished.

"The tree looks great this year!" Julie beamed, than turned to Rick. "And it's all thanks to you!"

He chuckled. "Y-Yeah...I s-suppose so." Rick paused. "Didn't you say something about wanting to bake Christmas cookies with me?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh yes of course!" She then grabbed his hand and led him towards the kitchen. "Come on!"

The two then began to make some Christmas cookies together in various shapes, like snowflakes, Christmas trees and snowmen. Rick wasn't exactly big into making food like she was, but he did find himself enjoying it. It was nice to be near her, to do something with her that she loved and was passionate about. He remembered the first time they made food together, when they made pancakes on Glorf. Back then, he'd been unsure of himself and his own abilities. But he was getting better, and more confident about it, one step at a time, and Julie supported him through and through, just as she always did.

When the cookies were done, Julie let Rick take one before she packed them up and put them in the fridge.

He took a bite of the cookie and sighed. "Julie...do you wanna know why I never cared much for Christmas?"

She gave him a concerned look, anticipating his reasoning. "Okay.."

"It's because Christmas is all about family, togetherness, being with those you love. But I don't have family! At least not any I give a shit about! And I've never had anyone to love and care about..at least until I met you.." He sighed again. "B-Besides the presents...I've never seen a reason to care for the h-holidays...it's just n-never been m-my thing.."

Julie nestled against him, making him blush. "You have a reason too now, I'm here. And besides, I don't have a family either. But that's okay, because we have each other, and that's all we need to be happy…"

He gave her a fond smile. "I guess y-you're r-right…"

She smiled back and kissed him, tasting a bit of the cookie on his mouth. "There's never a need for you to feel alone ever again...you know I'm right here.."

"That are you are.." He grinned. "And you know, I may start to care for Christmas now, I'll give it a chance."

"You will?" Julie beamed. "That's wonderful!" She then hugged him.

Rick hugged her back, wondering how he'd spent so much of his life not knowing her.

* * *

Today, Rick had settled on shopping for presents for Julie. Deciding what to get her wasn't hard, she was very feminine and girly, so the first thing he did was go look for some jewelry.

Looking in the jewelry section, he saw one with a blue snowflake on it and picked it up. He smiled to himself, knowing she would love it.

The next things he went out and found a dress and big stuffed white teddy bear for her. Once he was finished, he found himself thinking about how happy Julie would be with her gifts, or well he hoped she would be happy with them.

When it came to finding gifts for Rick though, Julie was unsure. What could she get for Rick that he couldn't make himself?

But as she thought, she eventually settled on toys, knowing how much he liked action figures, she thought it would be nice. Maybe some video games too.

* * *

It was now Christmas Eve, and with everything all ready, Rick decided to reveal something to Julie.

"Laugh all you want Gingerbread, but y-you should know that Santa Claus is real. You better put out some cookies and milk, or he'll get super p-pissed."

Julie was of course, skeptical. "That sounds...a bit out there Lemon.."

"What isn't out there with me?" He joked.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, he did have a point. "True...but...Santa Claus? Really?"

"Stay up if you don't believe me." He shrugged.

Julie sighed in defeat. "Alright...I'll stay up.."

"You won't regret this Julie." He winked. She had a feeling she wouldn't.

She put some of the Christmas cookies on a plate and poured a glass of milk, placing both on the coffee table. Despite her skepticism, she did trust Rick, so went along with it. They then put their presents for each other under the tree, and then sat on the couch together, waiting.

Eventually, they heard a loud noise and out popped Santa. Julie's eyes widened as she stared at him, Rick was right after all! But he didn't seem very jolly, instead looking rather disgruntled and annoyed.

"Santa?" She asked in surprise.

He didn't respond, only eating the cookies and drinking the milk.

Rick turned over to Julie and grinned. "See? Told you."

Julie was just so shocked she just sat there, staring at Santa. Her gaze remained him as he put more presents under the tree and then left.

Once he was gone, she looked at Rick. "I...uhh….umm…well...it is nice to know he was real the whole time."

Rick kept the grin on his face and kissed her. "Think you should go to bed now hm?"

She nodded. "Yeah...alright.."

* * *

In the morning, Rick arrived at Julie's house, finding her in a pair of cute winter pajamas. She was really excited to see him and greeted him with hug.

"Rick! You're here!' She beamed.

He hugged her back. "Glad to see you too Gingerbread."

"Come on! Let's open the presents!" Julie exclaimed as she took his hand and led him over to the tree.

Rick was glad that it seemed she wasn't shaken up after last night, and was herself again. Though, he couldn't blame her for being shaken up really.

They first decided to open their presents to each other. Julie picked up a present from Rick and opened it, gasping when she saw the snowflake necklace. "Oh Rick...this is so beautiful...thank you so much.."

"I..um...I knew you'd like it…" He blushed.

Julie smiled, and picked up another present. Opening it up, she was greeted by a soft blue and white dress. "This is so beautiful too!" She said as she held it up. Instead of saying something, Rick just smiled at her.

Finally, she opened a bag and pulled out a big white teddy bear and a red bow around its neck. 'Oh, this is so cute!" She squealed, hugging it close to her chest. Julie then looked at Rick. "But not as cute as you."

* * *

**a/n: I have Santa Claus be real because he's showed up in the comics, and there was this brief scene of Morty burying Santa after Rick hit him with his ship in the episode "Morty's Mind Blowers."**


	9. Alien Abduction AU

**Summery: AU where Julie is an alien that accidentally abducts Rick.**

**a/n: This idea came from a prompt given to me by an anon when I was asking for Rick/Julie prompts on my main tumblr: "Alien abduction au but with a twist, Julie is the alien and accidentally abducts Rick."**

**I spent some time coming up with ideas and getting help for this AU too, and it's all culminated into this!**

**The romance may feel rushed, but in my defense, this is just a one-shot, I can't make it as developed as the romance in the main story, but I did try. I hope it's good enough.**

**When in her alien form, Julie is called "Ju-Lee" and in her human form, she's called Julie.**

* * *

Ju-Lee sat alone in her room, smiling as she brought up her hologram of Earth and stared at it, immersed in her curiosity.

She'd always had a fascination for other worlds, but her people believed the inhabitants of them were barbaric and primitive, too obsessed with war and filled with hate, so it was discouraged. Regardless, Ju-Lee had wanted to see these worlds, and travel beyond her own planet for another, she had the option to not be cooped up on her own planet anymore, and it was the option she wanted to take.

Earth was one that stood out the most to her, since pretty much everyone, not just her planet, saw it's dominant species, humans, as barbaric and primitive. People were discouraged to visit it, and even if they did, were told simply to view humanity from afar, so it's what she would do.

The city Ju-Lee lived in had a shipyard, and the ships there were highly advanced, capable of interstellar travel, and they could take her to Earth as she wanted. When flying these ships, the intention was to observe, not just Earth, but other planets too, because again, they saw other species as lesser than them.

She let her pale orange hand move through the hologram, and sighed. Ju-Lee had been thinking about leaving for a while, she felt alone and like she didn't belong with her people. She valued peace and prosperity as much as they did, but disagreed with their clearly high ego of being above everyone else and demonizing them. As a result, Ju-Lee just felt too different and alienated from her people, and wondered if Earth could be the place she truly belonged to.

Ju-Lee sucked in a breath and stood up, she really did feel like she needed to leave, and right now. She shut off the hologram, stuffed it in a bag and ran off for the shipyard.

* * *

She arrived in the shipyard and happily flew off with one of the ships, headed off for Earth. She had piloted ships in the past, but Ju-Lee had never left her planet before. Now that she had, a feeling of freedom washed over her.

Ju-Lee arrived overhead a portion of Earth, smiling as she looked through what info there was on the planet...most of it negative sadly..

"I need to get more positive info this planet." She sighed. "But how?"

As she leaned back, her elbow bumped into the controls without her noticing, setting off the "put things into the ship" option.

* * *

A mad scientist named Rick Sanchez was tossing and turning on his bed, attempting to sleep, but being unable to, making him groan in annoyance and frustration. Why couldn't he fall asleep?

Out of nowhere, a beam of light burst into his room, carrying him and some nearby objects into the sky, straight for a ship. He sighed, why was he being abducted by an alien right now of all times?

Rick arrived in a part of the ship meant for storage and got up. He was still tired, but also angrily wanted to confront his abductor.

Storming into the ship's control center, he was surprised to see one alien there, and from a reclusive species no less. The alien turned around and upon seeing him, was in shock.

"A...A human!" She gasped.

"Yes..?" She was pretty, but he was still in a bad mood about his abduction. "Why do you abduct me? I was trying to sleep!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm…I'm really sorry…I was just trying to learn more about humans…I didn't mean to abduct you!" Ju-Lee replied, feeling flustered and embarrassed.

His temper cooled knowing that it was just an accident, and he believed her as her embarrassment seemed genuine. Rick looked her up and down, a smirk appearing on his face. "Well I can't say I'm complaining."

Ju-Lee blushed at this and looked away, not expecting him to be flirty with her. She tried to brush it off and turned to face him. "Do you...umm...want to go back to Earth?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Eh...n-not really..I don't mind st-staying here." Rick wanted to go to sleep, but he also couldn't resist being around an attractive alien.

That wasn't at all the answer Ju-Lee had expected. "Why don't you want to return home?"

He shrugged. "Don't care much for it. I'd rather stay here."

Ju-Lee was confused, but decided to agree. "Um...alright.." When he didn't respond, she decided to introduce herself. "My name is..um….Ju-Lee..by the way.."

"Rick."

"Rick...that's a funny name...I like it.." She giggled.

A smile appeared on Rick's face, he liked her already.

* * *

Rick stayed with Ju-Lee on her ship, and found himself liking her more and more by the day. She was full of wonder and enthusiasm, asking him questions about Earth everyday, and he was happy to answer them.

"Does every human have a unibrow like you?" She asked.

"No, just some of us." He answered.

And Ju-Lee always had more for him too. "And your ears...do some people have pointy ones?"

"No one does, all of our ears are rounded."

She would also want to examine Rick, and he let her, which would just be her poking, prodding and scanning him. When he asked why she did this, Ju-Lee explained she was trying to understand more about humans, and he just smiled, enthralled with her curiosity towards humanity and Earth, she was super cute in his eyes.

After a week, Ju-Lee decided to ask Rick another question, but this one was different than the others. "Can you travel the Earth with me?"

He was taken aback by this. "Travel Earth? With me?"

She nodded. "I don't know any other humans...and I really want to go explore Earth, and I'd need a guide for that…"

Rick really didn't like his home planet very much, so he wasn't the best guide for her. But at the same time, he really did like her, so he couldn't say no. "Alright...I'll take you to Earth with me.."

Ju-Lee squealed in delight and hugged him. "Yay! Thank you so much!"

He chuckled and pulled her off of him. "But first, you'll need a human name and disguise."

"Disguise? But I can't shapeshift.."

"Hold on."

Ju-Lee watched as he headed for another room and quickly came out with a device for her. "What is that?" She wondered aloud.

"This will help you shapeshift into a human form, just press the button. And when you're in the human form, if you press the button again, you'll return to normal." Rick explained. "Try it out."

A bright expression appeared on her face as she pressed the button. In an instant, Ju-Lee was in a human form. Rick's mouth dropped at the sight, she was beautiful.

"What do you think Rick?" Ju-Lee asked.

He cleared his throat. "Ah yes...you um...y-y-you look….g-great.."

She blushed. "Thank you...but what about a human name for me?"

Rick thought for a moment. "Ju-Lee sounds like the name Julie...so we'll call you that. It's spelled J-U-L-I-E, got it?"

Julie nodded her head. "I got it. When can we get going?"

He peered through the window, seeing it was morning. Turning back to her, he spoke again. "Now."

* * *

Once they departed from the ship, Julie pulled out her hologram of Earth. "Where's the first place we should go?" She asked.

"Let's start somewhere simple." He replied. "You're from an aquatic race, so I think I have an idea of a place you'll like.."

Her eyes widened and she became all giddy as he led her to….a seafood restaurant. Julie immediately started walking to a table, but Rick pulled her back. "Just follow my lead, and don't go anywhere on your own unless it's the bathroom, o-okay?"

She nodded her head, and he started leading her over to a table where they sat down together. When they got menus, Julie stared at her's, realizing why Rick had brought her here and became more excited than before.

"How much stuff can I get?" She asked.

Rick shrugged. "Just like….a main dish, a side one and a drink...I can't have you getting too much.."

She giggled. "Don't worry, I'll just get what you said to get! I promise!"

"I hope s-so.."

In the end, Rick had to watch as Julie practically devoured a lobster right in front of him. He was both surprised and impressed by her.

"Uh...y-you re-really like that lobster d-don't you?" He stuttered out.

She nodded. "It's my favourite food other than fish!" Then Julie went right back to eating it.

Rick knew he was in for…something wild with her around.

* * *

They continued to go to different places together, and for now, Rick was keeping them in America first before they went to any other country, and he was already thinking of countries she'd like, mainly ones with a lot of water.

One place in particular they visited together was a beach. Rick had gotten Julie to get a bikini beforehand, and of course blushed when he saw her in it. Once they arrived at the beach, she was enthralled with the place and immediately ran up to the water's edge. While there, she spotted a fish and jumped into the water after it.

"Julie! W-What are you doing?" Rick shouted.

She popped her head out of the water, a fish in her mouth, and he noticed a fin popping out of the water.

He ran up to her and realized the fin was apart of a tail, a tail that made her look like a mermaid. Julie noticed his confusion and put the fish onto her hands. "It's my tail, I get it whenever I'm in the water, I guess it's the same in my human disguise.." Then she put the fish back in her mouth.

Rick sighed and shook this new revelation off, for now, he had to deal with Julie devouring that fish. "Get that out of your mouth!" He yelled, trying to pull the fish out of her mouth.

She spit it out as he asked, and at that point, it was nothing but tiny pieces. "Why did you want me to do that?" She asked him innocently.

"You can't j-just...just jump in the water and eat a-a fish..doesn't work that way...if you want a fish, you go to the store and buy one." He explained.

"Then can we do that?"

He smiled at her question. "I don't see why not."

They went out and Rick bought some fish for her, and once it was nice and heated up, she happily ate it. Since they were alone, he even allowed for her to return to her alien form, which she promptly did.

While she ate, Ju-Lee watched Rick as he ate with her. She'd been really enjoying her travels with him so far, it was really exciting to travel with him. She also had to admit, he was stirring feelings within her, feelings she recognized as...love. Ju-Lee didn't mind at all, it would've been hard not to in her mind.

"Um...I-I just wanna say...I'm uh…s-s-sorry for yelling at y-you earlier…" Rick apologized.

"Its okay," Ju-Lee smiled. "You're just trying to help me assimilate more into Earth culture, I...really appreciate it.." She blushed.

He was surprised, but smiled. "That's good...do you want to go watch some TV with me?" Rick asked as he got up from his seat.

"That would be wonderful!" Ju-Lee cheerfully replied as she got up too.

They put their dishes away and sat down to watch TV together. Ju-Lee was enamored as she watched the show that was on, it was helping her to understand Earth culture in a way, so she was glad that he'd brought up the suggestion to her.

Rick was sitting beside her, so Ju-Lee shyly leaned against him, making both blush. He hadn't expected her to do that, but wasn't complaining, just feeling shy.

She was a sweet girl, shy and cute, though acted a little strange at times. But he knew this was because she didn't understand the cultural norms on Earth, but Ju-Lee could learn in time, he knew. Having her this close made him feel butterflies in his stomach, so he tried to push it away.

"Thank you for letting me travel with you..it's been really fun.." Ju-Lee told him.

"Our travels are only just beginning." He replied. "T-There's so much more y-you haven't seen y-y-yet."

Her eyes lit up at this. "When are we going to see more places?"

"Soon." Rick winked.

* * *

Rick and Julie continued their travels, getting into all sorts of hijinks together. Such as when he took her to an amusement park and she ended up sticky and covered in cotton candy, but didn't mind at all. He remembered that time he'd taken her to an aquarium and she'd been fascinated by the octopus, wanting to get in and see it, but Rick had told her no.

When they did start exploring other countries together, Julie really found herself enjoying islands and other places with a lot of water, as he had predicted. He would go in the water with her, wearing a scuba diving outfit, and having to hold her back from eating certain sea creatures.

And during all of this, their bond only strengthened. Rick had a strong disdain for the world, but thanks to her, he was starting to find a new appreciation for it. He found himself captured with her innocence, wonder, curiosity and enthusiasm. He knew he was starting to fall in love with her, but kept denying it and pushing it away, until one day, he couldn't.

They were out on a boat together, Julie was in her human form, wearing a sundress with a hibiscus flower in her hair. The sun was still shining bright in the sky, and she was looking out across the ocean.

Rick smiled at her, he thought she looked especially beautiful right now, but tried to ignore it. He walked over to her, and she turned behind to look at him.

"Thank you for bringing me out here Rick! It's so lovely.." She told him in awe.

"You are." He realized what he'd said and became flustered. "I mean...it is! It's nice out here I guess.."

She smiled and gave him a hug, catching him off-guard. "Huh? Julie? What's this for?" He blushed.

"For letting me go on this adventure with you across your planet, it's been so much fun! I don't want it to end…" Julie explained.

"Me neither.." Rick quietly agreed.

When she pulled away, he pulled something out of the pocket of his pants for her, it was a seashell. "Here, have this." He offered. "I found it and thought you might like it."

She happily took the seashell from his hands, her smile widening. "Oh thank you so much! I love it!"

Seeing her so ecstatic made Rick realize how much he loved to see her like this, all smiles and joy. It was that moment that made him see he couldn't ignore his feelings anymore: he loved her. Just having her near put him at ease and he knew it, he wasn't normally like this, she was bringing out a side in him even he'd never seen before, and that seemed to only strengthen his feelings for her.

* * *

Ju-Lee knew that her feelings for Rick were growing stronger by the day as well. She had finally found freedom and happiness in her life, with someone who brought out the best in her and cared for her deeply. Initially, he'd been more harsh with her, but as time passed, he was being gentler and softer, she wondered if it had to do with her.

She knew she should tell him how she felt, but she was just so shy and nervous. Though she knew she couldn't hide it forever…

Rick and Ju-Lee were relaxing together on the Australian coast, earlier he'd shown her the Great Barrier Reef, which she'd of course loved and for once, didn't try to eat any sea creatures she saw. Rick was still in his scuba gear(minus the goggles) and Ju-Lee was in her bikini with the hibiscus flower from earlier wrapped around one of her tentacles. They were sitting side-by-side watching the sunset together. Ju-Lee wanted to snuggle against Rick, but was feeling too shy to do so.

"Rick..I just wanted to let you know.." She started to blush. "I've never felt so free and happy before coming here to Earth and meeting you.."

He looked over at her knowingly. "I figured...the people on your planet are full of self-righteous assholes who think they're 'so good and amazing' and better than everyone else, they're not. It's good to see that you're not like the rest of them."

She sighed. "I wish they weren't that way. I'm glad they value peace and prosperity..but the way they demean and look down upon others never sat right with me. I've never felt like I belonged with them, I've always just felt lost and alone..until, like I said, I met you."

Rick started to look shy too. "I've never really had anybody either..I've always been...shunned...alone...never fit in…" He flashed her a smile. "Guess we have something in common don't we?"

Hearing this made her upset, knowing that Rick had been alone for a long time too. "I'm so sorry…" She muttered.

He shrugged. "It's okay, I'm used to it. But it's..nice..having someone else a-around.."

She looked really upset. "It shouldn't be that way...everyone deserves someone in their lives...someone to love…"

"I've never had someone love me.." He admitted.

"I love you." Ju-Lee blurted out. When she realized what she said, she quickly covered her mouth, shocked and scared, not knowing what he would say.

Rick was stunned, he hadn't expected her to say that at all. He sat there, unmoving, until he finally said something. "You...love me?"

She nodded shyly. "I...do.."

He had been hiding his feelings for her for a while, but now he knew there was no point in hiding them anymore. "I...I...I love y-you t-too Ju-Lee.."

She gasped. "You love me too? I didn't think…"

"You didn't think I'd love you? After everything?"

"I just..I've always been seen as weird and strange...so I guess I never thought you'd return my feelings.."

Rick ran his fingers across her tentacle hair. "I'll admit, I thought you were a-a little w-weird...but I...I-I didn't mind, thought it was cute and a-all..and it was just because you didn't u-u-understand how Earth w-worked.."

Ju-Lee placed a hand on his, she was so happy that she'd found someone who loved her truly, for who she was, and didn't think less of her. She had a few friends on her home planet, but even they didn't understand her at times, but now she had someone who did. She knew her home planet would disapprove of their love, but that didn't matter to her now, Ju-Lee knew where she belonged: with him.

With that, she kissed him on the lips. He was surprised, but quickly melted into it and returned her kiss. Ju-Lee's pointed ears were twitching excitedly all the while.

Slowly but surely, things became more passionate and soon Rick was removing his scuba outfit, with Ju-Lee following by removing her bikini...

* * *

Rick and Ju-Lee continued their travels together, now as a couple, happy and in love. They were freed from the lonely lives they'd always lived, they had each other now and that was all that mattered to them.

When their travels were over, they settled down together on a house by the sea, where they would go swimming together everyday. Their lives had never been better.

One day, Ju-Lee had found herself feeling a little strange. Rick suggested she might be pregnant.

"Can our two species even breed with each other?" She asked, unsure.

"We've been able to have sex, no problem, and your anatomy is close t-to a human's….I-I wouldn't doubt it." He responded.

Ju-Lee still wasn't sure, so she went out and bought a pregnancy test in her human form. After using it once she got home, her eyes widened, it was positive. "So our species can breed with each other…" She remarked in amazement. She had to go tell Rick.

She found Rick sitting in front of the water and ran over to him, pregnancy test in hand. "Rick look!" Ju-Lee beamed, showing it to him. "I'm pregnant!"

He smiled. "Looks like I-I was r-right after all, I can see y-you're really excited about it ar-aren't you?"

She nodded, her ears twitching. "I'm going to be a mother!" Ju-Lee then placed a hand on her stomach, feeling overjoyed, knowing a baby was growing inside her: their baby.

* * *

**a/n: And as we all know, that baby...was Beth...who of course is an alien/human hybrid here.**


	10. Vampire AU-Part 1

**Summery: Julie rescues a wounded vampire Rick, and takes care of him, completely unaware he's a vampire.**

**a/n: The vampire AU is finally done! this is just meant to show how vampire Rick and Julie met and fell in love, if you want more of the good dark, macabre stuff for this AU, you won't find much of it here sadly, but I will deliver more content for this AU, so don't worry!**

**In this story, both Cyn and Pyri are humans, referred to as Claud and Phyllis. don't really like the names, but they are fitting for the 19th century, as this specific story takes places in 1854.**

**This story contains blood, death and….some smut. my smut isn't good, but…I'm trying at least.**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling! enjoy!**

* * *

Normally, the village was barren at night, but with the presence of a vampire around, everyone was in a panic. People were locking their doors and closing their windows, placing objects around their houses like garlic and holy objects to ward the vampire off.

Rick, the vampire in question, was annoyed by this. Usually, he could just sneak into the village for a good feeding, but somehow he'd been spotted, and a vampire hunter was coming. Not only that, but he was feeling a little weak, and needed blood desperately. In the meantime, he was wearing a cloak to hide himself away.

As he walked on, the vampire hunter, Claud, had arrived, a stern look on his face. "Where is that vampire?" He asked, his voice booming.

Nobody was sure, so Claud didn't get his answer. He sighed, cross and stake in hands as he looked around.

It was then he noticed a figure in a cloak, and became suspicious. He inched closer to the cloaked figure and revealed his cross, instantly causing Rick to take off his cloak and run away.

"Vampire!" Claud shouted. "Get him!"

Rick used his incredible speed to run as fast as he could away from the people, until he reached a safe spot, where he collapsed to his knees and retracted his fangs. He was already weak as it was from the lack of blood, and all the running had taken the energy out of him. He tried to remain conscious, but quickly passed out.

* * *

Julie was walking home from a visit to the village, and was finding it a little difficult due to all the commotion about a vampire that was around. She figured the vampire was long gone by now, so wasn't worried.

As she walked further on, she gasped upon noticing someone lying motionless on the ground. She ran over to the person, in shock. Whoever this was, she couldn't let him die, she had to help him. With the village in too much chaos and panic, they'd be no help, so she knew she had to do this herself. Picking up the body as best she could, Julie headed into her carriage and sped off to her house.

Once inside, Julie carried the body as best she could and placed him on a bed. She blushed, staring at the stranger. What would people think of her having a man unrelated to her in home? Let alone a man she wasn't married to. It would be scandalous. Regardless, this man was injured, and he needed help.

Getting herself together, Julie properly tended to his wounds before touching his face shyly. He looked weak and drained of energy, she felt terrible for him, hoping he would be better by the morning.

As she left the room, Julie gave him a sad look, then departed to her room, unable to stop thinking about the strange man…

* * *

Rick slowly opened his eyes, when he noticed he was in an unfamiliar place. He instantly sat up and looked around, before noticing he had a few of his old injuries bandaged up. This made him relax, as he knew someone had saved him and tended to his injuries, and he assumed this was their house. Whoever this person was, Rick was grateful to them, and decided he wouldn't hurt them. Though, he still needed blood.

Peering over the side of the bed, Rick saw a mouse scurrying around. He preferred human blood over animal blood, but it would have to do for now. Rick picked up the mouse and ate it, feeling energized again with the taste of it's blood.

After he finished feasting on the poor mouse, he knew he had to keep hiding the fact he was a vampire, at least for as long as he could. The person who saved him would regret helping him if they knew and become frightened after all. So, he quickly threw the dead mouse outside, careful to not burn in the sunlight, and wiped away the blood dripping from his chin.

It was then that Julie walked in, and Rick stared at her, instantly captured with her beauty. "Y-You know...I would've never guessed the person who saved me was as beautiful a-as y-you are."

She blushed at his flirting. "Thank you.."

He grinned at her, and Julie noticed he appeared to be doing better as she hoped, so she had to ask about it. "You feeling better?"

Rick nodded. "And it's all thanks to you."

Julie smiled at him, thankful that he was much better now. "My name is...Juliana..by the way...but everyone just calls me Julie."

"Rick."

"Rick...I like it.."

"I like your name too, a pretty name for a pretty g-girl.."

She blushed again at this, not having expected him to be so flirty. But she had to admit, she liked it. "Thanks.." Her voice was laced with her shyness.

Rick liked her even more now, she was cute, and the fact she helped him indicated she was a very kind and caring person, he really wanted to get to know her better. But again, he felt if she knew that he was a vampire, she would become scared and regret helping him, and he didn't like that thought alone, so he had to keep pretending to be human.

"So...I want to know….why'd you decide to help me?" He asked curiously.

"You were passed out and needed help, I had to do something. And I couldn't visit the doctor in the village because of...all that panic about a vampire.." Julie explained.

Rick looked down for a moment.

"..And so I brought you here...I hope you don't mind being here with me.." She continued.

He perked up at this. "No, I don't mind, I like you already."

Another blush appeared on her cheeks, how many times was he going to make her blush today?

"You do?" She asked.

"O-Of course I do, you seem like a sweet girl, and you saved my life. W-Why wouldn't I-I like you?"

He had a point, but this was so new for Julie, as she'd never had a man be so forward in his interest in her.

"I guess.." She muttered shyly.

Rick gave her a fond look, it seemed like she was growing on him with every word she said.

Something he'd noticed was the smell of her blood, it indicated she was pure and  
untouched, and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to taste it, but held himself back, he had sworn he'd never hurt her, not even this would make him do so. Though, he wasn't sure how long he could himself back for..

* * *

Back in the village, Claud was meeting up with the leader of the village, a stern older woman named Phyllis. He was feeling a little nervous after his failure to capture Rick, and all the chaos that had ensued the previous night, but hoped she could understand.

"I'm terribly sorry for what happened last night." Claud began. "Maybe if there wasn't so much chaos, I could've gotten that vampire."

Phyllis sighed. "It's fine Claud. I'll give you another chance to find out where that vampire is. Too many people in this area have been killed, and many bodies have never been found. I wouldn't have expected you to catch him so quickly anyways, with how fast vampires are and all.."

He grinned. "Thank you, I promise I won't let you down!"

"I hope so.."

Claud than returned to his house, and packed up all his "vampire hunting" equipment in a bag, before departing the village, his sights set on finally killing that vampire once and for all.

* * *

Rick continued to stay with Julie, he didn't really need help anymore, but Julie just wanted to be sure, and so he let her continue to help him. He didn't even want to leave anyways, liking her more and more by the day.

And the more time they spent together, the stronger their bond grew. Julie liked him too, but she noticed that he sometimes acted strange with her.

One morning, she went to open the curtains when he suddenly hissed and hid under the blanket. "Don't open the curtains!" He shouted. "Don't open them!"

Julie was confused by this. "Why not?"

"Just...don't open them okay?"

She was still confused, but didn't want to upset him further, so kept the curtains closed. When he came out from under the blanket, he looked relieved. Julie thought his behaviour was odd, but didn't think too much about it.

Another incident was when she set down a plate of food for him that had silverware with it.

He stared at the silverware, before looking up at her and pointing at it. "Is this real metal?"

"Yes?" Julie replied, unsure why he would ask about it.

Later on when she went to check up on him, she saw he ate the food, but the silverware hadn't been moved at all. It was strange, but again, she didn't think too hard about it.

But then something made her start thinking about his strange behaviour more.

It was one day when she was sure he could leave bed and she decided to let him see more of her house. At one point, they passed by a mirror, when Julie noticed Rick had no reflection, the only thing showing up in the mirror was his clothes. Her eyes widened, but at the time, she said nothing about it.

It was after showing him around that she thought hard about everything. The fact he wouldn't touch metal, the fact he wouldn't let her open the curtains, and the fact he had no reflection. Julie knew vampires had no reflection, and then she also remembered vampires burned in sunlight or when touching metal.

She also remembered the panic about the vampire in the village, and that she found him during that night. Julie gasped, adding everything up in her mind. Was he a vampire? And was he the one everyone was so worried about? She had to know.

Julie went into the room he was staying in, where he was sitting on the bed. Rick turned over to look at her and smiled.

She gulped. "Rick...are you a vampire?"

His expression darkened. "How did you find out?"

"I um...I saw that you didn't have a reflection.." Julie trembled. "And I remembered the thing about you not wanting me to open the curtains up...and asking about the silverware...and...I..I know vampires burn in sunlight and when they touch metal so..I just thought...that it made sense.."

Rick got up off the bed, unsheathing his fangs as he walked over to her. Julie was shaking as he got closer towards her, the sight of his sharp fangs made her worry he might bite her for learning the truth.

Instead, his hands just clutched onto her arms, staring at her. He was contemplating what to do when she spoke up.

"Please..don't hurt me.."

Her voice sounded so soft and innocent, it broke his heart. He was fond of her, she had been so kind and hospitable towards him, he never he could never hurt her. Rick had been thinking about it, but was just a moment of anger, her sweet voice had broken his trance.

"I won't hurt you, I p-promise." Rick leaned his face close to hers, their lips nearly touching, making her blush.

Her fear had clouded her rationality. What was she thinking? Rick was right, he would never hurt her. "I'm sorry.." She muttered.

"There's no need to apologize, y-you should be s-scared of me, everyone else is.." He sighed.

This hurt to hear, Rick was her friend, and she wanted to still be friends with him despite learning the truth of what he really was. She wasn't sure what to say, she could say she wasn't scared of him, but he'd just point out she was not all that long ago.

So, Julie hugged him, catching Rick off-guard. "It's okay, you don't have to be alone anymore..I'm here.." She assured him gently.

Hearing these words made Rick hug her back. She didn't say a word as he started to sob, just gently patting and rubbing his back to comfort him, letting him know she was there for him.

* * *

Their relationship took a turn at this point, with Rick and Julie become closer than ever before. The two of them began to bond, finding things they shared in common. One thing in particular that stuck out was that they both were lonely, Rick had always dealt with loneliness and being isolated and secluded from society, even before becoming a vampire, and Julie shared this pain. She lost her parents in an accident a few years prior, and had always felt different from others, never fitting in or finding a place she belonged. They comforted each other, and were delighted to find someone that understood their pain and sorrow.

Rick and Julie also found they liked to read books together and stargaze. Julie also gave Rick gloves so he could use silverware, which he appreciated. For once in a long time, neither of them were feeling so lonely anymore, because they had each other.

They were also starting to fall in love, but neither realized it. Rick wouldn't see that he loved her until one day, when he decided to show her something.

"Don't be scared, but I think you need to see this." He said.

"See what?" She was unsure what he meant, until she saw him turn into a terrifying rotting corpse, and gasped. "Rick..?"

"This is what I really look like." He then pointed to stab wounds on his chest. "You can even see how I died."

Hesitantly, Julie moved a hand over the wounds, it upset her greatly to know that he'd been murdered. "How did you become a vampire?" She asked.

"Wasn't buried properly." Rick explained. "I guess nobody cared enough to even bother."

Julie remembered him telling her of his life before being a vampire, and smiled at him. "You have someone that cares for you now at least, me."

Rick smiled back at her as they leaned in close, his fingers brushing against her face. In an instant, he returned back to his normal appearance, glad that she didn't seem to mind how he really looked and still cared for him, even touching him. He hugged her, and as he did, he realized his feelings. She was so soft and warm in his arms, so innocent and beautiful. The only person to ever truly care about him. He had a feeling right then and there, that he would always love her, no matter what, he just hoped she felt the same.

* * *

As much as he loved her and cared about her, his desire for her virgin blood was coming back to the surface, again and again. He had to do something about it, as it was getting worse. But as Rick still refused to hurt her, he needed another way to fix it. And the only way he saw was taking her virginity. He wasn't sure if she'd agree, but he needed to try anyways.

Rick told her of his dilemma, and she was silent, unsure about the whole thing. Sleeping with a man she wasn't married to was very taboo, but she didn't want him to deal with this anymore. "Okay." She agreed. "I'll help."

"Really? I thought-"

"I know, but you need this." She smiled. "And I care about you, so I'm helping."

He grinned and hugged her. "You're the best, you know that?"

She just blushed.

* * *

Soon, Julie walked into the room Rick was sleeping in, completely naked. She was very nervous for several reasons, but she trusted Rick, and so felt like everything was going to be fine.

Rick stared at her, his cock instantly becoming erect. He walked over to her and smirked, cupping her cheek. He could tell she was nervous and decided to comfort her. "It'll be quick, I promise."

She said nothing, only nodding as Rick led her to the bed where she sat down. Julie watched as Rick removed his clothing, blushing when she saw his hard erection, knowing she was the cause of it.

Once he was naked as well, he pushed her down on the bed, looking her up and down. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Julie blushed shyly at this, never really having been called beautiful before, it made her heart soar in her chest.

"I said this'll be quick, but I-I have to do something f-first." Rick told her.

She was confused, until she watched him spread open her legs and rub her pussy with his finger.

Julie gasped and let out a moan at this. "Ahh Rick!"

She squirmed and moaned under his touch, his long thin fingers feeling amazing against her now soaked pussy.

"You like this don't you?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"Mmm yes! Yes!" She cried out, quickly cumming not long after, soaking his fingers with her cum. He smirked as he licked some of it off.

"Now it's time." He told her as went over top of her. Rick then groaned in pleasure as he shoved his cock into her warmth, making her cry out in pleasure again, with a mix of pain as well due to his size, and this being her first time.

Rick moaned a bit as he thrust inside her, her pussy was so soft and tight, and so it felt good as he fucked her. It was only made better by her desperate sounds of pleasure as she held onto him tightly.

He'd thought about doing this with her before, he'd noticed the gentle curves of her body and had gotten a glimpse of her cleavage before, but had never been able to take her, until now. He kinda felt like he might be taking advantage of her, but felt he had a good reason to do this, and she had agreed to this after all, for him. It only made him love her more.

"Julie..I'm gonna cum.." He grunted, still thrusting inside her.

"Pull out then..please.."

He quickly pulled out as she asked, and rubbed his cock as he came, letting his seed spill on her chest and stomach, before collapsing beside her on the bed.

Julie wrapped her arms around him, a sweet smile on her face. "Does my blood not smell as good anymore?" She asked him.

Rick sniffed her neck and grinned, nodding his head. "Y-Yep."

"That's great Rick! I'm sure you feel a lot better now don't you?" Julie replied as she snuggled against him.

He wrapped an arm around her neck and smiled. "I do."

* * *

Oddly enough, their relationship didn't change too much from this. They both just saw it as her doing him a favour, but they didn't mean they didn't think about it, because they did.

It was still a shock to Julie that she'd had sex to a man she wasn't married to, and a vampire no less! She knew she'd be in big trouble if anyone ever found out, but since she didn't really talk to others, she felt her secret was safe with her and Rick.

And speaking of Rick, she'd been realizing that she was in love with him, another shock to her because he was a vampire and all. But she couldn't deny her feelings, and Julie's push towards loving him was that he never hurt her despite being a vampire, and showed that he cared for her. She trusted him and knew he'd always be there for her. Plus, the fact he found her beautiful really got to her, and made her wonder if he loved her back.

He did of course, and his feelings were growing by the day. As much as he did love her, he felt a relationship between them wouldn't last too long as he was immortal, and she was mortal. Rick knew he could turn her into a vampire, but he didn't want her to suffer the same dreaded curse he did, it was only something he would if he felt he had no other choice. It's also why he was scared to confess his feelings, other than rejection.

In the meantime at least, the two continued to bond and grow closer by the day, and everything was going just fine.

* * *

Claud had been asking for tips on where the vampire might be, and found himself at a nice mansion where he learned a lonely orphaned young woman lived. He found himself worried about this woman, thinking the vampire might've killed her, but he had to be sure.

Julie and Rick had seen him coming, and so Rick had hid somewhere as Claud stepped inside the house, where he saw Julie.

"Ah, there you are miss! I was worried the vampire had killed you!" He exclaimed in relief.

"Vampire? What vampire?" She laughed nervously.

"Now don't play dumb with me miss, I've heard there's a vampire around here, and I need to investigate." He replied.

"There's no need for that! Everything is fine!" Julie insisted.

Claud was suspicious of her behaviour, sensing she was hiding something. Did she know the vampire was here and was trying to protect him? But why would she do that?

He glared at her. "Miss, I need you to cooperate with me. I know there's a vampire here!"

"But-"

Claud shoved her out of the way, having enough of her.

Julie chased after him, but it was too late, she saw him and Rick watching each other.

He pulled out cross and showed it to Rick. "I've got you know vampire! This is the end of the line for you."

Seeing the cross, Rick pulled out a sharp object and sliced it in two, right in front of Claud's eyes.

"What the..? How dare you!" He shouted. "That was a big mistake on your end vampire, now I'm going to show you why you should fear me instead of making a fool out of me!"

Claud charged at Rick, who just kicked him, knocking him down. He stared at Rick with anger in his eyes, punched him in the face, barely doing anything to Rick at all.

Julie watched in horror as they fought, unsure what to do about it. Claud noticed she was still there and wouldn't budge, confusing him.

"Get a move on lady! For your own good!" He yelled.

She shook her head. "I can't…"

"Why not?!"

Rick turned Claud's head over to look at him. "She's w-with me."

He gasped. "You mean this whole time…" Claud added everything together in his mind, realizing Julie had been trying to protect Rick after all.

This caused Claud to fly into an even bigger rage than before, and pushed Rick aside, lumbering over towards Julie. "You traitor! Protecting a vampire! You're going to regret you ever did that!"

Rick got up and watched as Claud punched several hard blows to Julie's head, knocking her down. Enraged, he jumped on top of Claud and viciously tore him into shreds, leaving a pool of blood around Claud what was left of him.

When that was over, he rushed over to Julie and ran his fingers through her red hair. It looked like she was dying, and her heartbeat was faint.

Rick really didn't want to do this, but he felt he had no choice. Sucking in a deep breath, he brushed her hair aside and gently bit her neck, leaving two holes behind on it.

With that, cleaned the bite mark and then picked her up carefully and brought her to her bed, laying her down on it. He knew it wouldn't be long until she was a vampire just like him. He sat in a chair beside her bed and waited carefully for her to wake up, before he drifted to sleep..

* * *

Julie woke up, and turned her head over to see Rick, who was asleep on the chair near her bed. She smiled and shook him to wake him up. "Rick..come on...get up.."

His eyes shot open, when he saw Julie now had two sharp fangs sticking out from her mouth. She could see he looked upset and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter Rick?"

"It's just...I...you...you're a vampire now.."

She gasped. "I am?" Feeling her face, she felt fangs sticking from her mouth. "But how? Why?"

Rick sighed. "I..bit you...to turn you into a vampire so I could save you from dying."

Julie was touched by this. "You turned me into a vampire to save me? That's very sweet of you.." A faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I also did it because…" He hesitated for a moment. "I-I love y-y-you Julie."

'Oh Rick I...I love you too." She then leaned in and kissed him on the lips, with Rick returning it. He was both elated, and upset. Julie loved him too, but now she was going to suffer from being a vampire, and he didn't want that for her.

"I'm sorry for making you a vampire. I just wanted to save you, but now you're going to suffer like I do." He apologized.

She shook her head. "There's no need to apologize. I'm...actually okay with this.."

"Y-You are?"

"I am, because...I get to be with you...forever...and that's not suffering at all.. And with me, you won't have to suffer either. We'll always have each other, from now on." Julie then kissed him again.

Rick smiled lovingly at her. "You're right...w-we will.." Then he kissed her back.

After the kiss, Julie stood up and looked at her dress. "I think since I'm a vampire now, I'll need to wear something different right?"

He nodded. "Something black is good. I'm sure you have a few...mourning dresses lying here and there hm?"

"Let me go see what I have." Julie opened her closet door and found a long black dress with long sleeves. "This'll do! Hold on." She took out a pair of scissors and cut the sleeves and bottom of the dress a bit, before showing it to Rick. "How does this look?"

"Perfect! You just have to try it on first." He grinned.

Julie took of her dress, and stared at her undergarments for a moment. "I'll have to find some black ones too.." Then she took them off as well, leaving her naked.

She noticed Rick was stiff as a board watching her, and blushed seeing his erection. "I think we have to take care of something first right?"

He gulped. "Yeah...r-right.."

Julie giggled as she unzipped his pants, freeing his hard cock. Shyly, she began to caress his erection with her hands, his soft moans were music to her ears. She wanted to suck him off too, so, concentrating, Julie retracted her fangs(she knew she could since Rick had done it to hide he was a vampire from her), then took his cock in her mouth.

Rick grunted and thrust upwards, clutching onto the blanket. His mind a blur as she gently sucked him off, until he came into her mouth.

"I'm s-sorry Julie, didn't mean to do that...I-I got...eh..a little too e-e-excited."

She smiled, and his cock twitched as he watched swallow his seed before showing her fangs again. "I guess that means I did good?" Julie asked.

"Not bad for your first time..I think I'll give you a reward for your efforts hm?"

Julie blushed as he picked her up and placed her down on the bed. Instinctively, she spread her legs open, and Rick quickly went in between them and began eagerly licking her wet pussy.

She gasped and moaned as he began licking her, holding onto his head all the while. "Rick! Ohh Rick!"

He continued to lick her, loving her sweet taste until he began to suck on her clit, the pleasurable sensation making her cum.

Rick got up and wiped the cum off his face, smirking at her. He removed his pants and shirt as she gave him a shy look. He picked her up and positioned her pussy over his cock, before placing her down on it, making her emit a loud moan.

Julie held onto him for dear life as he roughly fucked her, loving every minute of it. Her pussy was already starting to get used to having his big dick inside of her, it felt so good, so big and thick, she couldn't get enough of it. In her mind, this was already better than their first time. That one was her doing him a favour, but this time, there was true love and passion between them. She no longer cared about the taboo nature of the act, she was a vampire now and there was no going back to her old life anyways, even if she wanted to.

She gasped as he gave her ass a hard smack before pulling out and coating the blanket with his cum.

"Oops...gonna have to clean that u-up later.." He chuckled.

Julie laughed. "It's okay, we'll probably end up doing some redecorating anyways right?"

"R-Right! We need to make this house look h-haunted, that'll scare people a-away." He winked. "Gonna have to get a lot of black furniture.."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "We'll worry about that later, for now, I want to try on my new dress."

"Good idea!" Rick exclaimed, watching as she hopped off the bed and picked up her dress. She stepped into another room to change, as Rick put his clothes back on.

When she finished, Julie stepped out of the room in her dress, making Rick's jaw drop. He always thought she was very beautiful, but something about black really heightened her beauty.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I..I..um..uh.." He stammered.

She giggled. "I take it that means you like it."

He could only nod, making her laugh.

* * *

The two of them sat outside on a bench together, overlooking the stars and the full moon in the sky. Julie leaned her head against Rick, a smile on her face.

"You're going to help me adjust to life as a vampire?" She asked.

He gazed down at her. "Of course. There's so much for you to learn and understand, and I'll be there with you every step of the way, I promise...batty.."

She blushed, knowing that was now his nickname for her. "Thank you Rick.."

They then shared a kiss under the moon. For the first time in a long time, they were now complete and happy, because they had each other now, and that's all they would ever need.


	11. Vampire AU-Part 2

**Summery: A look at how much vampire Rick and Julie's lives have changed since they became a couple.**

**a/n: I'm not entirely satisfied with it, but I hope you like it anyways. This takes place a year after the story, in 1855.**

**Warnings for a brief mention of suicide and smut.**

* * *

Vampire Julie was alone in the kitchen, smiling as she put the finishing touches on a pie she was baking for her and her lover Rick.

They'd gotten together last year, and ever since then, Julie had never been so free or happy. She had found true love, and was now a vampire, no longer chained to the Victorian society she came from. And as a vampire, she felt like she'd really changed, Julie was feeling more confident in herself, and now had a love for the dark and macabre. She and Rick would have dates in graveyards together, travel in haunted locations, and explore dark foggy woods. In addition, she also now wore all black, enjoyed drinking blood from skull cups, and the house she lived in with Rick looked haunted, which she liked too.

Deep in her mind, she was still sad about losing her parents, she knew if there was indeed an afterlife, she'd never see them again. But thankfully, she had been working on overcoming this. Sometimes she wondered how they would react to knowing their own daughter had become a vampire, thinking they might be shocked at first, but would come to accept it.

Julie shook her head, there was no time to focus on that, it was time to focus on Rick instead, who she knew would be coming home soon from a hunt, with a nice delicious pie waiting for him.

She then heard a knock at the door, and opened it, greeted by a bloody Rick, who was dragging a body behind him. "Hey Batty! I'm back from my hunt!"

"I can see that sweetheart." Julie smiled, noticing the blood on him and the body. "Now, why don't you clean the blood of you, and put the body away okay? When you get back, you can eat some pie I made for you."

He gave her a big smile. "Y-You did? That's great! W-Where i-is it?"

"In the kitchen." She answered. "I know how hungry you get after a hunt, and so I thought you'd like it."

"Like it? I love it!" Rick beamed.

He tried to make the move to eat, but Julie stopped him and made him go to the bathroom to clean up. Rick grumbled, dragging the body away with him.

He came back later, taking a few pieces of pie and setting them on a plate. Julie took some pieces too, and they sat down to eat together, making sure to pour blood into cups too.

"By the way Batty, do you wanna practice your flying skills with me after we finish eating?" Rick asked. "I think it would do you some good."

"Oh that sounds wonderful! Of course I will!" She agreed.

He grinned. "It's a-a date."

* * *

After they finished eating, Rick and Julie headed outside and turned into bats, though it took Julie just a little bit longer to turn into a bat than Rick, but she felt like she was getting the hang of it.

"Let's get going." Rick told her with a wide smile, then started to fly off.

She followed him as best she could, quickly flapping her wings so she could reach him. Eventually, she did, and was pretty pleased with herself.

"You're really getting the hang of this!" He praised.

"Thank you.." Julie blushed. "It's a little hard, but I'm trying my best."

"You know what they say Batty, practice makes perfect."

"Indeed it does." She smiled.

Rick and Julie continued to fly together as bats, while Rick helped her from time to time. But the further they went on, the better she did, which he took notice of. He was very proud of her, pleased to see how far she'd come since the first time she turned into a bat, when she'd quickly fallen before Rick saved her, and had struggled during her first flying lesson. But she was a fast learner, picking up on things quickly, which made things easier for the both of them. One day, he knew they could fly in harmony together, high in the sky, content and without worry. And he knew too that they'd be there soon.

As they continued to fly, Julie found herself in awe of the sights around and below her. The moon shone brightly in the sky, the green of the forest, the stars, bodies of water, and the occasional building from time to time. Seeing everything from so high in the sky was always so exciting and exhilarating for her, and every time she flew, she felt like she never wanted it to end. The fact Rick was with her made it even better.

But soon, it did end. Julie followed Rick as he landed on a clearing in the woods and turned back into a vampire, with her turning back into a vampire as well.

"Oh Rick, that was so much fun!" Julie exclaimed.

"Yep, it w-was." Rick agreed. Julie then kissed him deeply, and he returned it.

"So, what do you wanna do now my moonbeam?" She asked.

He thought for a moment, before an idea came to his mind. "Aha! I-I g-got it! Why don't we race in our wolf forms? I wanna s-see how well you're getting the hang of your wolf form!"

"That's a wonderful idea!" She beamed. "Let's do it!"

Rick watched as she turned into a wolf, again, taking some time before it worked. But when it did, she had turned into a beautiful red wolf. He followed her, turning into a dark wolf like he had before.

They went beside each other, and started to run alongside each other. At first, Rick seemed to be getting the upper hand, or paw rather, as he was in the lead. But to his surprise, Julie ended up taking the lead, and in the end, she won.

When they finished their race, arriving out of the forest, both Rick and Julie stopped and looked at each other, with Julie giving him a toothy grin. "I won!"

"You sure did, I'm proud of how you've come." He then licked her face as she blushed.

"You're too sweet Rick, you know that?"

He really didn't think of himself as sweet, but was flattered. Rick licked her face again. "And so are you."

* * *

They turned back into vampires, and stayed outside a little bit longer. The two of them sat on a hill together, watching the moon and stars as they cuddled.

Until becoming a vampire, Julie had never realized how beautiful the night was, as she'd never been able to fully appreciate it beforehand. But now she could, and did. To her, the night was far more beautiful than the day, and that wasn't just because she burned in the sun, but because the view of the stars glimmering in the sky, and the moon glowing looked far more lovely than the sun shining.

Rick turned his head over to see her and smiled, noticing how enchanted she was by the night sky, and smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek. She noticed the kiss, and when Rick turned his head away, she kissed him back. In retaliation, he started showering her with kisses, making her laugh and giggle.

When he finished, Julie rewarded him with a kiss on the lips, feeling his fangs brushing against her. "I love you so much…" She said softly, giving him a look filled with pure love and adoration.

"I love you too my Batty.." He smiled, letting his fingers gently caress her curves.

Julie rested her head against his chest, laying her hand on it. She could hear his breathing and smell his maleness and the forest nearby, accompanied by a heartbeat. She didn't know why he had one if he was undead, but he said only his corpse form lacked a heartbeat, but since the form he usually took that looked like him while alive, he did have a heartbeat. She'd accepted this, finding it made sense.

They continued to lay down together like that, until they decided to return home. Julie and Rick got up, turned into bats, and flew back to their home.

Once they arrived, Julie got an idea and looked over at Rick. "A dance my love?" She asked, holding out her hand towards him.

He smiled at her and took her hand. "Of course B-Batty."

The vampire couple walked into a room with a lot of empty space, and began to slow dance, with Julie leaning her head against Rick's chest.

Growing up upper class in Victorian society meant she'd been taught how to dance at a young age for dances, something the other upper class members did. So, Julie was pretty good at it, and had attended a few dances in her life, with her parents hosting a few as well. But since they died, she hadn't danced, until she and Rick got together. And now, dancing together was something they enjoyed doing. It was quiet, peaceful, and they could be close.

Of course, Julie had to teach Rick how to dance, and he was still learning, but doing better than when he first started.

When they finished, they shared a kiss while they're hands were interlocked.

"You were wonderful." Julie praised.

"So were you." He smiled.

Thinking about how much her life had changed since turning into a vampire, Julie remembered all the rules and etiquette. Pretty much everything had rules that were expected to be obeyed: how to talk, how to sit, how to eat and more. She hadn't been allowed to leave her home without an escort at one point, due to being unmarried, and dinner parties were a nightmare.

Julie had also always loathed the rules surrounding courtship, being the romantic she was, she didn't like the idea of not being able to marry who she wanted, and all the other rules surrounding it.

The world she came from wasn't one she belonged in. Even as a child, she had felt alienated and different. She had no friends, and while she had longed for love, no suitors captured her interest, nor any other male that had attempted to woo her. People thought of her as strange and never paid much mind to her, in their eyes, she was nothing but "an odd red-haired girl who's too quiet and needs a husband." It didn't help that her parents were disinterested in things like balls, and never really did anything at them except hoping Julie found a husband. They'd also only ever owned a few servants who didn't even stick around long. Julie and her family were really all seen as odd and strange, only tolerated for their wealth.

Things only worsened when her parents died. Julie ended up secluding herself, never attending anything she was invited to, and eventually, she was simply left alone. She didn't have anyone but her.

Until she met Rick that is.

Julie finally felt like she had a place in the world, one where she could be with a man she loved, and without rules or etiquette everywhere. Holding his hands and having him close was a reminder of how glad she was to be with him. And being a vampire meant this life would never end, and she was happy with that.

As for what they would do next, something came to Julie's mind, and she blushed. "I have a surprise for you Rick."

"You do? Do I need t-to cl-close my eyes or something?" He asked.

She giggled. "No, I'll be in our room and tell you when I'm ready okay?"

"Okay!"

Rick watched as Julie zoomed off into their room, and thought about what the surprise could be. He wasn't too sure though, but he was excited nonetheless.

Soon, he heard her call his name and opened their bedroom door. His jaw dropped when he saw the sight before him: Julie in sexy black lingerie.

"J-Julie?"

She smiled and walked up to him, giving him a kiss on the lips. When their lips parted, she could see he still looked shocked. "I take it you like my surprise?"

"Where did you even get that?" He wondered.

"Took some old lingerie and made some adjustments. I thought you would like it, and I'm glad to see you do." Julie explained, laughing a bit at the end.

Rick was speechless for a moment, until he finally snapped out of his flustered state and grabbed onto her. This caught her off guard, and she stared at him with a blush on her face, before he roughly kissed her and let his hands roam her body.

"R-Rick.." She moaned, but was cut off with another kiss.

He growled and ripped off her lingerie before shoving her on the bed. She barely had time to respond, as he began to eat her out not long after.

"Rick! Uh yes!" She cried out, gripping onto his hair.

He continued to lick, letting his hands grip onto her thighs until he got her to cum.

He then pulled away, and Julie noticed the large bulge in his pants. She blushed at the sight, excited to feel his cock inside of her.

Snarling, Rick quickly shoved himself in her warmth, moving fast and fucking hard.

Julie moaned, her mind a blur as he fucked her. She hadn't expected him to be like this, but guessed the sight of her in the lingerie caused it. Not that she minded, she loved when he was rough and aggressive with her, it was very exciting for her, knowing she could make her lover act like this.

She then felt him cumming inside of her and gasped, before he swiftly pulled out, her body shaking from getting fucked so hard.

"You are mine." Rick growled. "All mine."

"Yes..I'm all yours...forever.." Julie replied breathlessly.

* * *

Rick managed to cool off a little later, and noticed the sun was starting to rise.

"Guess this means it's time to go to bed him Batty?" He asked, a grin on his face.

She nodded, putting on her nightgown. "Indeed it is Moonlight."

They both headed into bed together, and snuggled up next to each other, with Julie resting her head on Rick's chest.

Being together made them feel content and happy. Rick had been alone for so long, wanting death so badly, but being unable to die; he didn't feel like he had a reason to live, until he met her. She gave him the reason to live, and to be happy. Without her, Rick felt like he would've remained depressed, lonely and suicidal.

But now, he was happy with life, every night was filled with joy and love, being with the woman he loved the most in the world. Rick felt so lucky to have her in his life. He knew that no matter what, he would always have her by his side, loving and supporting him, being a shoulder for him to cry on when he needed one.

And no matter what happened in their future, they would be ready to face it, together.


End file.
